


Collision is such sweet sorrow

by orphan_account



Category: Charlie Bartlett (2007), In Dreams (1999), Kiss Kiss Bang Bang (2005), Less than Zero (1987), Sherlock Holmes (Downey films), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Shaggy Dog
Genre: F/M, Feels, Gen, M/M, Mental Illness, Multi, This is a long one, lots of tags so im going to stop here, please dont flame for slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-29 00:03:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an unexplainable series of events, a group of tortured souls are forced together. A teacher, a genius, a crazy, a dog man, a drug addict, two dectectives, and a man with a monster. </p><p>Can they find love? Or will they suffer without each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Julian Wells

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write this because I feel that some of RDJ's characters had bad endings. There are some that are actual endings,some are oones I made up. So read, review, and love it.
> 
> This chapter has forced prostitution, drug use, and death. Poor Julian! This is less than zero, a movie in which RDJ plays young Julian Wells, a coke addict. He is in deep shit with his dealer and when his old best friend Clay comes back from college, he needs help. He faces a lot of problems and *SPOILER* this chapter is actually the last parts of the movie.
> 
>  
> 
> NOW UNDER CONSTRUCTION!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is under major construction. I have rewritten and added things to most chapters, so I'm gonna update those first before I add more, BUT, I have not abandoned you guys.

Chapter 1: Julian Wells

"I don't want to do this. I-I'll pay you back Rip, I swear. Please..."

Rip smirked in triumph at the sight before him. Again. The coke dealer reveled in the tears that welled up in those frightened green orbs.

Rip tsked softly, cupping the smaller man's cheek. "Julian, baby, you know that you have a debt to pay." Rip cooed softly, patting Julian's cheek. "And I need money."

Julian shook his head and took a step back from the other. He made to leave, only to crash into the drug dealer's bodyguard instead. The smaller man gulped in fear, slowly looking up at the man. Rip's bodyguard was a white, bald man with hard brown eyes and a snarl on his face. Rip chuckled.

"Johnny, don't be rude to our guest, say hi to Julian." Rip chided playfully. Johnny stared down at the boy. His silky black locks were set in disarray, flopping around in his face. Julian was about a foot smaller than Johnny, sending a wave of lust through the man. A light blush started to form on Julian's face, trailing down the boy's neck. The bald man wondered how far that pretty blush went, imagining Julian writhing underneath him. Julian tried to ignore the stare he was getting from the man. He backed up and yelped at the sudden shift of the world. The dark haired man landed in Johnny's arms, making the bald man tighten his arms around the boy tightly. Rip slowly walked towards the pair, a syringe full of cocaine, much more than Julian had ever taken at once, in hand.

"Now then," Rip said calmly. "Will you be a good boy for Daddy?"

"Fuck you!" Julian yelled, struggling in the man's arms.

Julian didn't want this. He didn't want this at all. He wanted Clay and Blair, anything but staying with Rip. Julian screamed as the blonde tied a hose around Julian's arm, right at the elbow, revealing the man's vein. The smallest could hear the chatter and music from just beyond the four walls. Why wasn't anyone helping him? Why did they leave him with them?

"Nonono… please Rip. I'll do anything but this. Anything, please." Julian pleaded desperately.

Rip sighed in exasperation, shaking his head. Julian noticed that not a single hair went out of place even as Rip ran his hand through the blonde locks. Cobalt blue met teary green as Rip lightly stroked the younger's trembling form. His hard expression never changed as he injected Julian with the drug. What the other didn't know was that Rip had added another substance to the drug. It would make the younger more… _docile_ when performing.

"No." Julian whimpered, falling limp in Johnny's arms, feeling defeated and shameful.

Rip smiled and Julian whimpered. Rip smiling was never anything good, well at least not for Julian. The dark haired man didn't fight when the blonde lifted his chin, making him stare into those eerily calm blue eyes. Rip nodded at Johnny while stroking the boy's head. The bald man scooped the smaller into his arms and left, Rip in tow.

Julian felt… _light._ And giddy. The young man barely noticed the change of scenery or the looks he was getting from the partygoers. He smiled stupidly as he kicked his feet, feeling the world pass by in a flurry of colors. After a short walk, Julian was carried into a room. Rip watched as Julian giggled at his feet, a firm frown on his face. Maybe he had given the boy too much? Signaling for the Johnny to set the other down, the man left. Rip locked the door behind himself as a precaution. The drug dealer didn't want the other to get away. The blonde kneeled next to the other, lifting Julian's chin gently. Julian smiled crookedly, staring up at the man with dilated green eyes.

"Julian." He cooed, smiling.

"I want you to treat our customer right, okay?"

"Customer?" Julian asked, tilting his head in confusion.

Rip sighed through his nose, plastering a smile on his face.

"Yep. I want you to fuck him." Rip explained to the boy.

Things suddenly clicked in Julian's hazy mind, and he cried out. Rip watched intently as Julian's face slowly changed from confusion to a frightened realisation.

"No!" The younger screeched, twisting away from the blonde.

Rip growled in both frustration and anger. He grabbed Julian roughly and shook the boy a bit.

"I'm getting really tired of playing games with you, Julian," Rip hissed. "You're going to fuck him!"

Julian whined, trying to get away from the other.

"No!"

The dark haired man tried with all his strength to get away. During his struggles, Julian struck Rip in the face. The sound of flesh hitting flesh made Julian freeze. He slowly turned his head, shaking so hard, his knees knocked together. Rip calmly rubbed his right eye, looking down at Julian with the left. The smaller swallowed nervously, feeling his heart beat at a mile a minute. Julian flinched when Rip reached out to him though he didn't fight the arms that pulled him close.

"You really shouldn't have done that." Was all Rip said before he striked.

Julian cried out when he was hit in the temple. Stars danced in his eyes and he did all he could to stay standing. He doubled over in pain at the punch to the gut and was sent sprawling on the floor by a well placed kick. Julian buried his face in the carpeted floor under him, a whimper of pain passing his throat when he was kicked in the back.

"Stop!" Julian cried pleadingly.

Rip ignored the young prostitute, punching the other in the back. Julian arched in agony, feeling every part of his body scream in pain. A kick to the head had the boy seeing double and he groaned weakly. Julian screamed once more as he was kicked once again in the head. He choked as Rip stomped on his neck, the suede shoes restricting his airway.

"Okay." Julian sobbed, tears making their way down his cheeks in waves. Rip ignored him.

"I'll do it!" He screamed. "I'll do it... Please stop. I'll do it... I'm sorry please I'll do it..." Julian's voice cracked and he trailed off, trembling.

Rip finally ceased his beating, his chest heaving. Julian buried his face in the carpet and sobbed loudly, shaking like a leaf during autumn. The drug dealer took in the sight before him with a sneer on his face. Disgusting. Smirking evilly, Rip gently gathered the smaller in his arms, steadying the swaying man.

"Good boy." He breathed. Rip silently placed Julian on the bed and walked to the bathroom. The blonde quickly procured a small beige bag and returned to the other.

Julian was still shaking, but he did stay in place. Rip sat next to the boy, pulling out a small container of foundation. Rip inspected Julians wounds with a critical eye, taking in every bruise and cut. Dark purple bruises lined Julian's jaw and torso, contrasting against the alabaster skin. A ring of bruises lined the boy's neck, reminding Rip of a collar and making the blonde smirk. Julian flinched when Rip grabbed his face with one hand, keeping it in place. He squirmed until a sharp command of "stay still, damn it" made him freeze. Rip diligently applied the make up on the boy, covering the damaged goods underneath. Nobody wanted a damaged whore.

Julian sat in silence as mascara and eyeliner was applied to his face, he whimpered when the cosmetic landed in his eyes. Rip made Julian strip his clothing, sighing as more bruises came into view. He growled and pounded the make up on the boy's body.

"This was for your own good." Rip said absentmindedly.

Julian only nodded, feeling numb inside. The cold feeling traveled to his heart and he closed his eyes. Julian believed he was tainted, used, bruised, and abused. "There," Rip cooed, patting Julian's stomach, making the boy cringe.

"All fixed."

Julian wanted to laugh. Fixed. Instead he murmured a small "Thank you."

"Your welcome, Julian." Rip said softly, leaving the room.

Julian sighed shakily, standing on unsteady feet. He redressed slowly, dreading what was about to come.

* * *

He waited five minutes until a man walked in the room. The stranger was a tall man with short blonde hair and blue eyes. He had full pink lips and a tan that only a Californian could have. His broad chest was covered by a tight black button down shirt, a lone button left undid. Jeans clung to shapely legs leaving nothing to the imagination. The blonde sat on the bed a smiled at Julian.

"Strip." He commanded.

Julian shuddered as he stripped down to his underwear and swallowed at the intense stare he got in return. The blonde crooked his fingers in a 'come hither' motion and like the good little whore he was he obeyed. Julian's hips swayed seductively as he walked towards the man. Julian plastered on an innocent face for the man, looking at the blonde through his lashes. The blonde pulled Julian on his lap and he could feel the hard on pressed against his ass.

"You ever been taken before, baby?" the man purred, cupping his cheek tenderly.

The dark haired man shook his head slightly. The blonde smirked. This boy was precious. His green eyes shone with innocence as he stared at the man. He lightly stroked Julian's cheek, watching the blush rise on the alabaster skin. He ground his hips up, feeling the smaller male shudder.

"I'm going to make you feel good. Do you want to feel want to feel good?" He cooed, pushing Julian's body down to meet his. Julian wanted to vomit, though he nodded meekly. He cried out in pain and suprise when he was pushed off the blonde's lap, landing on the floor roughly. He watched in dread as the man removed his clothing. Julian was pushed against the man's clothed crotch.

"I want you to suck me." The man breathed, threading his fingers in Julian's hair. Julian looked up at him with wide eyes. 'No.' He thought. He whimpered once more when the man started to rut against his face. The soft material of the undergarments made Julian want to sneeze. He stifiled a whimper when the man moaned loudly. He stifled a whimper when the stranger started to pull down his underwear. They wear a tight black pair Rip had gotten him just for the occasion. It made him feel dirty, to be dressed up and used for other men's enjoyment. The sound of a door opening was the only warning Julian got before he was ripped from the stranger's grasp.

"Hey! What is this?" The stranger complained, "I thought this was all cool."

It was Clay. The blonde looked apalled at the acts the two were comitting. Draging the prostitute up, Clay roughly helped Julian into his pants. Julian hastily put on his shirt, not caring if it was left unbuttoned. Clay pushed the stranger as he was starting to rise, making him flop back on the bed.

"Who the hell are you man?" Clay ignored him, grabbing Julian and pushing him out of the room.

Julian whimpered as he was pushed into the elevator. His shirt was left open, revealing his chest. Julian looked down at his feet and absentmindedly noticed that he was barefoot. Julian quickly wrapped his shirt around himself as they reached the bottom floor. The two men walked through the lobby and out of the hotel. Clay threw Julian's jacket in the car roughly and got in the driver's seat. The other picked it up, his mouth set in a thin line before fumbling with the door and getting in. The car screeched as they left. They sat in silence. Julian avoided looking at Clay, smoking a cigarette as a distraction. His eyeliner was a mess, spreading around the bottom of his eyes.

"Make me understand Julian," Clay was angry and exasperated.

"I really want to understand."

Julian sighed; he didn't want to deal with this.

"No you don't." he grumbled.

Clay glanced at him. His face was twisted in rage. It scared Julian. He couldn't lose Clay. Not after he just got him back.

"You looked like a fucking whore tonight!" Clay yelled angrily.

The words stung. He knew what he looked like.

"Rip made me do it! It's not like I had a choice!" The car screeched to a stop.

They were at a spot in town where mothers and children shopped. A fountain sat in the middle, spraying water all over. Stairs led to the fountain, kids playing near the water and giggling loudly. Clay turned to him.

"Hey man! You did it! You did it to yourself and you know it!"

Julian was speechless. He felt his heart shatter. His best friend believed that he would give himself to anybody. That he was a whore.

"Fuck off." He said in a forced dull tone.

Julian opened the door, getting out of the car.

Walking away he heard Clay say dully, "Fucking run away. That's what you're really good at. That's what you always do; I'm not coming after you."

"You don't know." he said in a wobbly voice.

"Well tell me!" Clay yelled.

"YOU DON'T KNOW!" Julian finally screamed, his voice cracking. After a moment of silence he sighed shakily, muttering, "Forget it."

Clay was out of the car in seconds. He leant against the door, staring at the upset brunette.

"Get in the car." He said gently.

Julian faced away from him. He walked towards the stairs. He didn't really know where he was headed but he knew he didn't to be there.

"Leave me alone." he said as he sat down on the stairs.

Clay started to walk towards him. Julian put his head in his hands, not wanting to look at the other.

"You want to go back to Rip? What are you going to do now?" Clay questioned harshly.

"I don't know." he said.

The brunette's words were muffled by his hands. Clay sighed and walked closer. He wasn't really sure when he stopped, but there was no stopping now. He towered over Julian, not threatening but in the way nonetheless.

"Leave with me, just come with me. You have nothing here, not here, not now." He said gently.

This caused the smaller male to look up sharply. His face twisted in rage and sadness he yelled, "Do I look like I'm ready for homework?"

Clay finally took the time to really look at Julian. Tears shined in his green eyes, his eyeliner running amuck on his face. His face was flushed; anger and despair clear as day. Clay felt terrible for being that way with Julian. The coke head had problems, problems deeper than Clay could understand. Clay helped him up and gently guided imp to the car. Julian stumbled and felt his legs gave out, but luckily Clay was there to catch him.

* * *

(During this scene, Clay has driven them to a party he knows Blair will be at.) Coming to a halt, Clay turned to the brunette.

"Are you alright?" He asked while lightly gripping the back of Julian's head.

When Julian nodded, he squeezed his neck in comfort.

"Okay, stay here." Julian did as he was told.

He laid back, bare feet resting on the dash. He puffed out a cloud of smoke, waiting.

* * *

(During this time, Clay finds Blair. They start to leave but are stopped by Rip, Julian's coke dealer. He is looking for Julian. Clay and Rip fight, making Blair and Clay flee the scene.)

Julian started when Blair and Clay ran out.

They looked worried. He had a slight feeling of dread creep in his heart, though he pushed it down. He had Clay, and he would protect him.

"Wow, what a party!" Julian exclaimed as they piled into the car. Putting on a false bravado seemed natural to Julian.

"Have enough gas to get to college? Hah, I love you guys."

* * *

(The three have driven until they reach a gas station.)

Julian came out of the bathroom, tripping after a few steps and falling. He stayed on the ground as Blair ran to him, Clay following.

"Julian!"

"I'm alright. Just got the uncontrollable urge to fall down." He drawled as they pulled him up. He felt lightheaded, but he pushed it aside. "Let's walk with one another. I just want you guys to know, how much you've helped me." He really wanted them to know he cared. " You helped me when I didn't deserve help, and you've been so kind to me and I keep fucking up..." Julian ended his speech in a high voice. He felt dizzy. They helped him walk to the car. "This is why I'm going to make it up to you. For everything. I'm going to deserve your friendship." He looked at the two before saying, "You know I want you to hear it from me." He sat down. "Uh, I want you to stop me before I get grotesquely sentimental."

Clay sat in the car and watched his friend. He looked terrible. "You need a doctor."

Julian laughed.

"No I don't, just need to get out of here. A couple more hours of sleep, I'll be a whole new me."He said with a smile, though he felt like sobbing.

"You sure?" Clay asked once more, turning on the ignition.

Julian nodded. He sat in a comfortable position. He leaned against Blair, wanting the comfort she would always give him.

"Yeah." Clay watched as Julian kissed Blair's neck and hugged her.

They left soon after.

* * *

(They had been driving for hours, Julian sleeping for most of them. Clay is moderately concerned, but he thinks the sleep will do Julian good, so he doesn't wake him up. [This doesn't mean it is Clay's fault.)

Julian was asleep. He knew he was asleep, but it was wrong. It was if he could slowly feel himself shutting down. Julian fought the darkness in his mind, teying with all his might to wake up. He wanted Blair, wanted Clay, he didn't want to go. He just escaped from Rip! He didn't want to go. He didn't want... And just like that Julian Wells was gone.


	2. Chapter 2: Harry Lockhart (Kiss Kiss Bang Bang)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets a case that goes downhill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a brutal chapter. Is it wrong that I grossed myself out while writing it? Ladies and gents, this is what our chapter contains.
> 
> Warning: Sexual assault, implied rape, child abuse, kidnapping, violence and death.
> 
> In this chapter,Robert plays Harry Lockhart, a thief turned actor turned detecive. This is about a year and three months after the move. harry and Harmony are not together in this. I didn't like her. she cut Harry's finger off!
> 
> Now on with the fic!

'It's been about a year since shit went down, and it's been no bed of roses. Me and Harmony broke up, I know- big fucking deal, not really. I mean we haven't seen each other since high school, then she shows up and BAM! I'm in love with a stranger. I really should've known it wouldn't work out. But I was stupid. 

It's partly why I'm stuck in the situation I'm in now. Stupid, I was stupid. Tied up in a chair, like I was with Perry a year ago, only so much more was at stake. Four children, two precious little girls and two handsome young men, were huddled together in fear. They stared at me in hope while I could do nothing to save them.

But this is getting way to far into the story so lemme go back a couple of days. Back when I first got the file from Perry...'

(That Monday)  
Paper work. If there was anything Harry Lokchart hated, it was paper work. After about a decade of stealing things, one does not do paper work often. Yet, here he was, sitting at his desk, filling the blasted papers out. 

Harry sighed, rubbing his face tiredly. He had just gotten back from a case and Perry, known as Gay Perry, had shoved him in with a "Get your shit done now, or else."

He knew he slacked off, it wasn't that much of a big deal, thank you very much, but he wasn't incompetent. So, here he sat.

"Stupid Perry and his goddamned papers... I hate them." he grumbled, his lower lip sticking out in a pout.

"I love you too buttercup." Perry said dryly as he walked into the office.

Harry looked up at his boss, a glare being sent to the blonde man. Those cold blues eyes stared back, undetered by the smaller's glare. He simply sat in a chair and tossed a file on the desk.

"Good news sweetums, you have another case."  
Perry said lightly.

Harry sputtered a bit- his mouth gaping wide. Another case?

"B-but Perry, I just came back from a case! You can't be serious!" Harry said, exasperated. 

Perry's eyes softened a bit, a rare show of affection Harry had never seen before. He grabbed the brunette's hand and squeezed it a bit, then letting go as if nothing had happened.

"I know you did, but I wouldn't be asking if I didn't already have a case." Perry said gently. 

Perry gazed at the younger man. He seemed tired, large rings around his eyes. His face was thinner and he hadn't shaved. Harry's brown orbs were glassy and tired, showing age that didn't belong on his face. 

"Ok," he said finally. "I'll do it." 

Perry smiled. That was his Harry, always dependable, in a Harry sort of way. Flicking open the file, pulled out some photos. 

"We have four missing kids. Two boys and two girls." The blonde set the photos on the desk. 

"Ariana and Sirena Gonzales, age 8. Snatched right from their home about a month ago." Perry explained, pointing at the two pictures. 

The small girls were twins. Both had curly black hair and lightly tanned skin. Bright brown orbs stared at the cameras, their beaming smiles shown wide. These girls were adorable, and if not for the serious circumstances, Harry would have cooed at their cuteness.

"The boys, Micah and Demitri Vetrovski, ages 9 and 7. They were taken from the elementary school they go to last Friday."

Harry placed his head in his hands. Kids? What did they want with these sweet little children? He picked up the photo of the boys. Demitri, the younger brother, was a pale skinned child with bright blue eyes. He had wild black curls and a beaming smile, dimples showing. Micah had the same curls and dimples but beautiful jades eyes to match. The boy was bigger than his brother, but he was a small child for his age. 

"Any leads?" Harry asked, reading the police reports. 

Perry grunted, saying, "There's two. A couple." Perry chucked a photo at him. "Gerard and Linda Hindale. They were seen loitering around the school, looking for their children."

"Maybe they were actually looking?" Harry put in hopefully. 

Perry shook his head sadly, "They can't be around kids. Court orders." 

Harry cursed, a string of profanities that I dare not even write down. 

"When do I start?" He asked sharply. 

"Right now." 

 

'I spent two days following the two. Now Gerard, he looked like a child abductor. He was slimy looking, big nose and balding. Buff, yes, but ugly as all hell. Now Linda, she was a looker. Blonde hair, blue eyes, big red lips. She was a petite little thing with a slim body and great curves. I'd fuck her so hard.... 

Heh. Getting off topic here. 

Anyways, I followed them. They led me to an old warehouse in the outskirts of Who Gives A Fuck, USA, where I found something that chilled me to the core. 

The kids, those poor babies, were stuck in a torture chamber. Whips and gags covered the walls. 'Toys' lined the tables, each dirty and blood ridden. These people held the kids in a cage, a fucking cage. 

I must have made a noise because the next thing I know a rag is being shoved in my face.

 

When I woke up, well, that's where I am now...'

 

Harry woke up with a groan. His blurry mind rgistered two things; one: he was strapped to a chair and two: the kids were huddled at his feet. He looked down and saw a girl, Sirena, grabbing his leg in fear. Bruises lined her delicate face, her small lip split. He looked at the others; bruises, dirt, and blood covering their bodies. 

"Hey babies, it's gonna be okay. I'm going to get you out." he cooed to the children.

They stared at him in petrified silence, contemplating on talking to him. He gently ran his bound hand over Sirena's black locks. The movement was awkward, yet it seemed to calm the child a bit. She leaned into his hand, looking up at him, silent tears running down her face. 

"W-why are we here, M-mister?" the small girl cried, her spanish accent thick in her throat.

"I don't know baby, but I'm going to get us out, okay?" He soothed. 

He watched as they nodded, the others having huddled together next to him. They shrieked a little when a door opened, the light momentarily blinding the five. Gerard walked in first, a smile on his face as he looked at the children. Linda followed, smiling seductively at Harry.

The woman walked to the small group, leaning forward so her cleavage popped through her top. She cupped Harry's cheek, giggling softly.

"Now darlin', what in samhill are you doin' in our neck of the woods?" She asked, her thick country accent cutting through like razors. 

"Actually, I'm just wondering what you two are doing with these kids. I mean, this place is nice and all, but it's hardly suitable for a child to live in." He rambled, a casual smirk gracing his features.

Linda giggled. "Why on earth would you say that? The kids wanted to come. Now didn't you, darlings?" 

Little Demitri shook his head wildly, crying out, "No! I want my mama!" 

As fast as her smile appeared, it vanished. She raised her small hand and slapped the boy. Demitri cried out in pain and held his stinging cheek, tears falling from his eyes. Harry saw red. How could she hit that poor child?

"WHAT THE HELL?! YOU FUCKING BITCH!" he yelled, struggling in his bonds. 

Gerard growled. The little bitch just insulted his girl. Charging forward, he snatched a clump of hair in a tight grip. Pulling the man's head up, he growled,

"Respect the lady, little man. We wouldn't want any of these adorable little kids getting hurt, would we?"

Harry did the only thing that came to his mind. He spat in the fucker's face. It gave him some satisfaction to know he had done at least something, but it quickly died down when Gerard smiled sadistically. He watched as the man licked the spit from the corner of his mouth, then wiping the rest off his face. 

Gerard liked this one. He was fiesty, unlike all the kids Linda brought. Scared and weak, that's what they were. But this... he could work with.

"So cute..." he breathed out. 

He pulled the man roughly by the neck, slamming their lips together. He laughed when the smaller man tried to turn away. Digging his nails into the mans neck, he slipped his tongue into the other's mouth when he gasped. 

Harry struggled to breathe as the other's tongue went down his throat. He was vaguely aware of the children whimpering behind him. It stirred the strength he had, made him braver. Harry bit the other man's lips as hard as he could, satisfaction running through his veins when Gerard screamed.

"You little slut!" The man yelled, wiping blood from his lips. 

The balding man quickly smacked Harry, the force enough to knock the man onto the ground. Harry fell, almost hitting Sirena and Demitri, but Micah and Ariana quickly grabbed them before he could. The detective hit his face on the ground below, his cheek already starting to bruise. 

"Fuck you." he spat at the man.

Harry yelped when Gerard grabbed his ankles, dragging him away from the four children. They started to cry out for him, but one look from Linda shut them up quickly. Gerard undid the bonds on Harry's legs, tying them together after. He did the same to the man's arms, leaving him in a hog-tie position. Harry squirmed, thrashing under the man. 

Gerard could feel his arousal growing. The helpless bucking man under him created such delicious friction. He groaned, holding the man's hips and thrusting. 

"Such a little slut... gonna make you feel so good, baby, so good." he moaned, thrusting harder.

Harry squealed when he felt the man's hard on rub his rear. He whimpered as the man grabbed his hips and rutted against him. He tried to scream, but Linda was right in front of his face. Linda smiled at him, trailing small kisses against his jaw.

"We'll make you feel good sweetie, real good..." 

Her words trailed off as she kissed him, her soft lips working against his unresponsive ones. He looked over her shoulder, finding four pairs of eyes staring at him. Demitri reached out to him with small hands, a plea clear in those blue eyes. He tried to tell them to go; to leave without him, yet they stayed put. 

'They don't know what's out there.' he thought sadly. Harry decided quickly, and sighed in resignation. He kissed Linda back, trailing them down to her neck. He quickly looked up and mouthed 'Don't look' to Micah. The green eyed boy nodded quickly, shifting the other three so they laid on his chest. He then buried his face in Ariana's black curls, his arms wrapped around the others. It was a sad sight, a child comforting a child. 

Harry thanked the lord that Micah understood, he didn't want them to see what was about to happen. He pushed his hips back into Gerard's dick, hoping to get him off fast. He felt two pairs of lips on his body, one on his chest and one on his back. He tried to block it out but Linda cupped his cheeks and kissed him. 

"I want you to taste me." She panted out on his lips.

"No, fuck you." Harry growled.

He thought that getting her husband off would be enough. Now she wanted a turn? He grunted in surprise more than pain when she smacked him, her red painted nails scratching lines down his cheek. She pulled his hair, stroking his face lovingly.

"I'm sure little Micah would love to do it for you. He sure did like it the last time." she drawled, getting up and walking over to the children.

She lifted the boy's head, petting the green eyed boy's curls softly. From a distance, Harry could still make out the shaking of the nine year old. Harry felt nasuea hit him. How many times had they done this to them? Teary eyes met his and he steeled himself for what was to come.

"Okay, I'll do it." He growled.

He smiled reassuringly as the boy quickly tucked himself back into the pile of kids. He tried to steady himself on his knees as he sat up. Gerard was still rutting away, kissing and viting his way to completion. He brought his bound hands and rested them on Linda's thigh. He used his teeth to pull down her underwear from under her skirt, making her moan as they grazed her thighs. 

She slipped them off from around her ankles and lifted her left leg to his shoulder. He could smell her sex from there and it didn't arouse him at all. In fact, it made him feel dirty. He closed his eyes and got to work. Lick, suck, tease with his tongue, and repeat. He couldn't breathe due to her hands pushing his head futher into herself, grinding on his face. She moaned and whimpered incessantly, her fingers combing through his hair.

"Good boy. Such a good boy. That's it baby, right there," her voice went to a higher octave. "Treat mama right. That's goood... real good."

Her juices covered his mouth, running down his chin and falling to the floor. Slurping and moaning could be heard through the entire building. Gerard moaned at the sight of his gal getting eaten out by their new pet. He muffled his grunt by biting down on Harry's neck, making the smaller man scream into Linda's sex. The woman screamed in pleasure, throwing her head back in ecstacy. 

"Gerard, sweetie, d-do it again. Please babe, it was so good," she grinded herself on Harry's face, smearing her juices on his cheeks. "S-so good..."

Gerard grinned and with a quick "Sure darlin'" he bit into the small brunette again. Blood bubbled up from the neck wounds, making Harry scream in pain. He was dying, he couldn't breathe. Linda suddenly stiffened, a scream ripping from her throat. Harry was flooded by juices, having no choice but to swallow around coarse blonde curls. He gasped and sputtered for air as she let go of him, Harry was alive. He cringed as he felt Gerard stiffen, gasping and moaning as he came.

"You did so good, baby. Mama's so proud of you. You take of me and Daddy real nice. I think we're gonna keep you." She cooed as she patted his cheek. "But first, we're gonna give you a little reward."

Harry froze. He didn't want a reward. No!

"No." He whimpered as the started to undress him. His shirt, second shirt, and jacket left, leaving his chest clear for Linda and Gerard to see. 

"So cute!" Linda squealed happily.

She took a pink nipple between her manicured fingers and rolled. Harry bit his lips hard to stop the moan from escaping. He wouldn't give them the satisfaction. Gerard mouthed at his back, leaving blood smeared kiss marks on his skin. He stuggled as the two reached for his lower regions. Gerard undid his bonds and shredded the pants and boxers from his body. Harry tried to kick the man, but Gerard grabbed his legs and pinned them to the floor. What a sight they made, Harry naked and spread before them. 

"N-no! Please, no!" He cried out helplessly as the couple groped and touched him. 

Gerard's large hands roamed over his hips and ass, massaging his cheeks roughly. Linda shushed him, kissing him and pinching his nipples lightly. Her sinful lips caught one in her mouth and she sucked, making Harry moan involuntarily. Her hand lightly trailed down to his penis, which was half hard by then, and stroked thuroughly. Harry moaned, tears pricking in his eyes. He felt dirty. 

"It's okay baby. Mama's gonna take care of you. I know you want this. Let it all out." She cooed, changing nipples.

Harry moaned again as the cold air hit his wet nipple, sending waves of pleasure through his body. He felt Gerard spread his cheeks and he jerked away. 

Linda loved the way her pet jerked into her hand. She glanced up and smiled. His lips were still covered in her juices, making them shiny and red from all the kisses she gave him. His cheeks were flushed and he moaned as Gerard's tongue poked at his entrance.

"You like that baby?" She asked sweetly.

Harry moaned. He didn't want to like it! He hated it! He felt the tongue breach him and he screamed. God, he hoped the kids weren't watching; or they finally ran. The man's tongue ran along a spot in his body and he moaned loudly, bucking back into the man. 

Linda's stroking, Gerard's licking, it was too much. Harry came long and hard , thick ropes of come splattering on the floor underneath him. He shivered as they put his clothes back on him, his body was limp. He was tired, he just wanted to sleep. They didn't even bother to bind him again, figuring he would be too exhausted to escape. 

"I think we broke him, babe. Lookit' he's fallin' asleep." Gerard said lightly.

Linda agreed, patting Harry's cheek and kissing his forehead.

"Gerard, darlin', let's put the babies to bed." She said, her voice sickeningly sweet.

Harry froze before relaxing. 'I need to play this one good. Harry don't fuck this up.' he thought to himself. Harry nuzzled Linda's hand, kissing her fingers. He looked up at her through his lashes and she smiled at him. 

"Somethin' you wanted, my little baby?" She asked.

Harry wanted to vomit. He held it down and requested, "Can I stay with the kids?"

Linda bit her lip, thinking while Gerard grunted out a "No." 

Harry looked up at the pair with wide eyes and pleaded, "Please mama, please daddy. I promise I'll make it up to you."

He could see them wilt in pleasure. Gerard lifted him into his arms and kissed him. Harry kissed back, fighting the urge to ralph all over the guy. Linda kissed him also, running her fingers through his hair. 

"Okay sweetie, you can stay with the others. Let's go to bed then, shall we?"

 

Bed turned out to be a dimly lit closet big enough for the five to rest in. The children stayed near him as the Linda and Gerard 'kissed' them goodnight. Harry played good little captive until they left, then he broke. Tears ran down his cheeks as he cried. He had just been molested by two crazy cunts. Sirena and Ariana tried to calm him, yet they cried also. Demitri crawled into his arms, wailing and blubbering, snot making it on Harry's shirt.

"I was so ascared! I thought you were gonna die!! I want my mommy!" he cried. 

Harry stopped crying, he need to be strong for these kids. He wiped his damp eyes, his cries dying down to sniffles. He was the adult, he needed to be strong. He cradled the children in his arms, being their rock as they fell apart. Soon their cries died out and Demitri, Ariana, and Micah fell asleep. The two brothers slept on his right, his hoodie laid over them to keep them warm. Ariana was on his left, his first shirt covering her. 

Sirena laid on his chest, looking up at him with big brown eyes full of trust and hope. The girl had bruises running up and down her arms and legs. She absently picked at her lip as she watched him.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" He asked in concern.

She froze momentarily before asking quietly, "Are you really going to get us home?"

Harry nodded, determination in his eyes. "I won't stop until I do."

Sirena deemed this an acceptable answer. She knew the man had been hurt as she had. He wanted to leave too.

"What's your name?" she asked.

She was cute, she cocked her head to the side and looked at him with wide eyes. He smiled. 

"Harry. What's yours?" 

He knew of course, but he knew that she wanted- no needed- to talk to him. She didn't want to feel alone in this situation. If she wanted to talk, then Harry was more than happy to talk to the girl. 

"My name is Sirena, it's spanish for mermaid." She said proudly.

"How cute! I love mermaids." He chirped. 

The girl giggled. Harry was silly.

"You're a boy! You can't like mermaids!" she giggled.

Harry gasped in fake offense, putting a hand on his chest, saying, "That's untrue. I'll have you know that I have seen the little mermaid twenty-three times. Thank you very much."

Sirena laughed, Harry liked girly things? A beaming smile was sent Harry's way and he smiled back. The two talked until they difted to sleep, Sirena safe in Harry's arms. 

 

(The Next Day)  
Harry was woken up by a small hands shaking his body. He groaned as he took in his surroundings. Sirena sat on his chest, a scared expression on her face. He smoothed down her hair, smiling as she nuzzled into his hand. Ariana poked his cheek, as if to see if he would attack. Micah looked terrified as he held Demirti in his arms. The seven year old was vomiting, his small cheeks red and tears rolling down his face. Harry noticed something that made his blood freeze. 

A small stain of blood was on the seat of his pants.

Harry almost cursed but reigned it in. There were children in the room. Carefully depositing Sirena on the ground, Harry gathered the injured boy in his arms. Demitri groaned, his head lolling on the man's shoulder. His fever glazed eyes stared up at Harry, the beautiful blue dull and glassy.

"I don't feel so good." The boy slurred.

"I know baby, I know. But I'm gonna get you home. You'll feel better soon. I promise." He soothed, rubbing the boy's back comfortingly.

Demitri broke into a fit of coughs, the wet sounds worrying the man. He rubbed the boy's back in a circular motion. Demitri buried his face in Harry's neck, accidently putting pressure on his neck wounds. Harry cringed but didn't say anything, instead wrapping his arms around the youngest child to give him warmth. He felt Demitri relax, his breathing evening out, small puffs of air hitting Harry's neck.

Harry sighed. He had three injured children and one with an illness. Harry looked at the others. They stared at him with wide eyes, all wobbly lips and red cheeks.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Sirena pointed at his pocket. Oh. Oh! His phone! He smacked his head with his hand. Carefully shifting, he pulled it out, answering the phone. It was Perry! 

"Perry! Oh my god, I've never been so happy to hear your voice." He blurted out quickly.

"Harry! I've called you three times! Three! What the fuck were you doing?" Perry grunted angrily.

"Perry..." He whispered tiredly, "I need you listen."

Harry didn't hear anything from the man, so he continued, "These cunts kept them in cages. Cages. They fucking molested them. Gerard... he raped them."

"Harry." Perry's voice was soft but firm. "Harry, did they do something to you too?" 

"Y-yeah. Per," he said thickly. 

"Where are you? Tell me then call the police."

"I'm at that warehouse that closed down. You know, the one that was raided for meth labs?" he explained. 

Perry cursed before sighing. "Alright, I'll come find you. Now call the police."

"Okay Per, but hurry-" The closet door opened. Yelling and screaming could be heard, Harry's voice being the loudest. "HURRY! PLEASE!" Then the line went dead.  
.  
.  
.  
. 

Harry screamed as he was thrown across the small closet, Demitri flying with him. He shielded the boy as much as he could, his head and back taking the brunt of the fall. Stars danced in his vision, making him want to vomit. He groaned as his head was lifted, the grip in his hair was tight and unforgiving.

"YOU FUCKING CUNT! WHO THE FUCK DID YOU CALL?!" Gerard yelled angrily, smacking him harshly. 

Linda screamed when she walked in the closet. Her husband beating the new pet? It was unexplainable for this time of the day.

"Gerard Hindale! What in God's name are you doing to my baby?" she yelled firmly.

She walked over and smacked him, taking Harry's head into her hands. She combed her fingers through his hair, trying to soothe shaking man. She frowned when he jerked away, glaring at her. The small woman was confused. What just happened?

"Fuck you, you fucking whore." The man growled.

Gerard snarled, kicking the man in the face. Blood flowed down Harry's nose and into Demitri's curls, making the boy flinch and stir. Harry carefully put him on the ground before charging at the man. The two rolled around, fists and legs flurrying together.

Harry was known for not being that good of a fighter. (Which basically means he got his ass kicked.) And fighting this large man was not an easy battle. Gerard saddled the man's hips and started to wail on the man. He punched and clawed at the man until his face was unrecognizable.

The children watched petrified as their protector was beaten into a bloody pulp. Sirena made up her mind quickly and ran over to Gerard. The eight year old clawed at the man, trying to get him off of Harry. He was hurting him. She screamed as the big man grabbed her by her hair, throwing her to the side. 

"Leave her alone," Harry slurred. "You bastard! Leave her alone!"

The injured man pushed at the other weakly, trying to catch his attention. He could hear sirens in the distance and he grinned. He could always count on Perry. Harry quickly made up his mind, he started to scream.

"Shut him up Linda! The police are here!" Gerard yelled at her.

The man got up and started to gather the children. Harry got up and opened the door. He quickly ran out, hearing the outraged yells of Linda and Gerard. He mentally cheered; everything was going according to plan. He burst through the door and stopped.

Officers lined the perimeter of the warehouse, all armed and ready to shoot. He turned and saw Linda and Gerard run through the doors. The children were clawing and biting at the two, screaming to be released. Sirena and Micah kicked Greard in the groin and fell when he let go. The two grabbed the Demitri and Ariana when Linda ran for her husband, concern filling her features.

They ran towards Harry and gathered around him. The injured man stood in front of them, protecting the kids from the couple. 

"Harry! Hurry and bring the kids!" He heard Perry yell. 

"I'm on it!" He yelled, his voice hoarse.

He bent down in front of the four and smiled soothingly. They smiled back, albiet more scared and hesitant.

"Let's go home." He said.

He saw the children scream and distantly heard the yell of "Harry!" but could only focus on the feeling of a knife being stabbed into his back. He felt Gerard's hand grab his throat and squeeze.

"Run!" He yelled, looking at the kids. 

He watched as they ran, fleeing to the officers. He felt the knife twist in his back and he screamed. He felt it three more times before a gunshot was heard. The grip on his body disappeared and he fell. Blood flowed from his lips as he starred at the sky. 

'Such a pretty blue...' he thought distantly.

Perry slid to his knees next to the fallen man. Harry's eyes were clear as he looked up to the sky. Perry felt his hands shake, Harry couldn't die. 

"Nononono... Harry. Harry look at me. Come on, Har." He said shakily as he lifted the man's head onto his lap.

Harry turned his head to the distressed blonde, and smiled. It was weak and bloody but it was there. 

"The sky," he murmured. "It's such a pretty blue, don't you think?"

"Yeah. It is." Perry croaked, a tear slipping down his cheek.

"I'm glad we worked together. It was nice." 

Perry shook his head, this couldn't be happening. 

"No Harry! You're going to make it through this. We'll be back at the office, cracking jokes and doing paperwork."

"I hate paperwork." Harry teased weakly.

He could feel the blood soaking his shirt and he frowned. He weakly took Perry's hand.

"I'm sorry." He whispered as he took his last breath. 

The last thing he saw was Perry's watery smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone else fall in love with the kids? I did and it was hard to write about them being hurt. I'm so sorry about killing Harry! But he needs to die. In fact, I'm going to let you in on a secret. They all die to get to Tony's universe. it just needs to happen.
> 
> Review, love and read more of my fics. I know,shamelessly promoting my works, it's scandalous.


	3. Marcus Kozak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus spends months in this godless place, horrors haunting his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing this chapter! It's sad But sweet and I think I mastered the blending of the two pretty well.
> 
> Warning: Animal abuse, expirimentation, captivity, abuse of feels, and death.
> 
> In this chapter, our dear Robert plays Marcus Kozak, a scuentist who was arrested for illegal animal testing. He was shown being taken way but to where, we never see.

The months passed in a pain-filled haze. After that damn court case, he was crated off to a testing facility. Expiriment after expiriment, he was sliced open and tested. He only wanted to help the animals, but curiosity was his downfall. 

The animals had seemed happy enough, they were healthy. The snake was dying of a disease, though it was content to be alive, even if it did have two heads. The monkey... oh, he was always like that. When Kozak had found him, even as sick as he was, that little monkey was still the little hellion it had always been.

Now, even while he was locked in a room, he didn't regret saving them. He silently watched as the doctors came in, gazing at him in fascination. He didn't move as they drew blood from his body. They filled seven vials and left without a word. He stayed silent even as he changed into his animal form.

Being an animal was easier in some ways, he didn't have to talk. He didn't do much of that anymore. He whined as he shifted on his side, the carefully cut skin was just starting to heal. He closed his eyes as he tried to forget enough so he could sleep. After a moment he was out like a light.

(He was strapped to a table, his front on the cold surface. He registered two things, one: he was drugged; and two: he was naked. Marcus was confused. Why was he naked?

"Welcome back, Mr.Kozak. I hope you slept well?" A doctor asked as he waltzed into the room.

Dr.Montgomery Schwartz was a fifty-six year old german doctor. He had been examining the younger man for several weeks. Slicing and cuting the man open to find out how this type of transformation was benefiting to man kind.

"Nngh..." Marcus groaned sluggishly.

Marcus looked around blearily, finally finding the doctor. His glassy eyes stared up at the man, trying to focus on him.

"Good. You're still drugged enough to proceed." the man said cheerfully.

Marcus watched in confusion as the doctor brought in a small table. The table had a scapel and a tray on it. The doctor picked up the scapel and walked over to the dazed man. 

"Such a beautiful tail, Mr.Kozak." Schwartz said lightly.

He stroked the appendage from base to tip, surprised at the moan he got from the man. He jotted the observations on his clipboard and walked back to the man. He grabbed the tail tightly, ignoring the yelp the man gave, and raised it in the air. He took in the way it bent and turned.

"This will benefit all man kind Marcus, just remember that." he said.

Then he cut the tail off.)

Marcus woke up, a scream caught in his throat. Though it came out as a howl, he was still a dog. The other animals protested angrily, having been startled from their sleep. Marcus whined pitifully, the memories had left him shaken. He shivered intensely as he brought his tail into view.

It had grown back after a month. It was a painful process that left him unable to sit properly for weeks afterwards. He could still see the scar left on his body. A long spidery scar stretched from hip to hip. It looked worse on his human form. The lines were more jagged and large. Dr.Schwartz had not payed heed to his pain, cutting clumsily and deep when he squirmed.

He whined again, the sound was pained and tired. A snake hissed in sympathy for him. He had named her Coco, her scales were an elegant brown. She had big yellow eyes that expressed her thoughts to the man. She slithered down from the cage she was in. The smart girl had made a hole that was nearly undetectable to the human eye that she used to get in and out from. Coco slithered into Marcus' cage and went to the injured dog.   
The two had formed a bond that no one would be able to break. Marcus gave her food when he was fed and Coco came back with mice fron the lab for him. He would usually laugh and let her have it, while she hissed, mirth in her eyes.

She hissed in apology as she accidently brushed his injuries. The snake slithered to his face, pressing their heads together and hissing comfortingly. She curled around his body, settling on his neck and head. The man huffed out a chuckle and rubbed their heads together. His tail wagged at the show of comfort. 

This is why he had chosen to help the animals in the first place. They were loving and compassionate creatures. They didn't care about laws and order as humans did, with all thier rules and regulations. Nature takes its course and all is well. He loved animals as a child and was always happy to help them. He didn't like to see the dying animals they brought in for testing.

He had healed them, named them, loved them. He was sure they knew that he had become corrupted with greed and selfishness. He licked the snakes head, nuzzling the animal tiredly. Coco hissed in a way that most likely said, 'Rest. I will watch over you.' Marcus let out a little bark and settled in to sleep. With Coco watching over him, he rested easier.

 

When he woke, Coco was back in her cage. She watched as the dog turned back into a human. She didn't mind the other, he gave her food and showed her kindness. She tried to do the same for him, seeing all the damage the 'warm ones' did to him. He was like her children, lost and in need of a mother's help. She always brought back food for him from her hunts, though he declined. Coco wad not stupid, she saw the way he was losing wieght. He wouldn't have enough energy to eat his food after they came for him.

Marcus stretched and cringed as the wounds pulled apart, blood leaking out slowly. He cursed quietly, that hurt. He flinched as the doors opened. Dr.Schwartz strolled in, like many times before, with a smile on his face. He sat on the chair in the corner of the room. He took in the state of the other man. He had lost a stubstantial amount of weight. His once rich brown hair was now dull and flat, specks of grey working in with the brown. Bags circled his eyes, making his face look gaunt and tired. Hazel eyes, once so full of life and knowledge, stared dully at the man. 

"How are we today, Mr.Kozak?" Schwartz said lightly. 

Marcus turned away from the man. He had nothing to say to the doctor, he never did. He heard the doctor cluck his tongue in annoyance and smirked. 

"I hope you will be happy to know that we don't need anything from you anymore." Schwartz said, raising an eyebrow when he saw the man's tail wag. 

Marcus turned wide eyes to the man. He was going to be free? 

"F-free?" he said gruffly.

His voice was scratchy and hoarse from disuse. He sniffed the air and wagged his tail when he spotted clean clothes, much to his embarrassment.

"No. You will be sent to a facility where you will spend your days." the doctor said.

He pressed a button and the door opened. He stopped and said pleasantly,  
"You will leave in thirty minutes, Mr.Kozak. Be ready by then." 

Marcus pulled himself shakily, his wounds making him limp in pain. He pulled on the shirt, nearly moaning at the feel of fabric on his body. They had never let him dress, leaving him naked for the duration of his torture. He pulled on the boxers and pants carefully, they had made a hole for his tail. His cheeks burned, stupid tail.

He looked up and gave a soft bark to Coco, signaling that she come to his cell. The snake obeyed, slithering to the man. He smiled gently as the snake slithered up his body and curled around his neck. He rubbed her head with his finger and smiled as she hissed in contenment.

"We're getting out of here." he said gleefully. 

Coco looked at the large one questioningly. They? No, just him. She hissed in confusion.

"No you're coming with me. You just gotta hide." he said. 

He laughed as she slithered around his body, curling around his skinny waist. Marcus was happy that the sirt was too big, it hid her form perfectly. He waited for the people assigned to transport him to where ever he was going. 

 

He was herded into a van, and was made to sit inbetween two gaurds. He sat politely as they drove off and waited. Then he struck. He struck the gaurds' pressure points, knocking them out immediately. He crept silently, getting the driver next. He pushed the man out of the seat and took the wheel. He drove into the forrest that surrounded them, parking the car near a bunch of trees. He quickly fled the area, Coco now curled around his neck. 

The man quickly ran back to the road. He tried to signal for help when he felt something slam into him. He rolled over said thing and fell to the ground. He gasped as he looked down at his body. Glass shards protruded from his skin, the glass stabbing into his soft stomach. He was bleeding out quickly. He dared to look at Coco. He felt a tear streak down his face. The poor thing had been crushed, half her body strewn across the road. Marcus let out a scream of terror. 

A man came running towards him, his face pale and terrified. The man took in the damage, oh god, this guy was dead. He couldn't go to jail! He had a life! Turning around, he didn't hear Marcus' weak calls.

Marcus heard the screeching of tires and cried out weakly. He felt the life draining from him quickly. He had just escaped! He and Coco were supposed to live... He was supposed to...

And Marcus Kozak died, alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Marcus! Poot Coco! I am sorry for any damage I have caused to your feels. I apologizw now because I won't feel as bad later. 
> 
> Review, love, and eat lots of chocolate for me! I can't have any and it pisses me off.


	4. Vivian Thompson (In Dreams)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vivian thought he could live with it. He didn't how wrong he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes! The long awaited chapter! 
> 
> In this chapter, our Robert plays Vivian Thompson, a child murdering psychopath. He can control dreams and things; like computers and stuff. In the end of the movie, he was sent to a mental facility. He was confident he could live with it, only he wasn't prepared for the horrors that he had in store.
> 
> Okay, to say I was displeased by the end of the movie was an understatement. Vivian was sick and Claire took advantage. She saw how unstable he was and still chose to torment him. It makes me sick.

"I can live with that." 

That was the wrongest thing he could ever say. He thought he could live with it. He thought... he thought he could. Then, he walked into that room. That room. That white room. The room he hadn't left in three years. 

"LET ME OUT!" Vivian howled, throwing himself at the door, as he did everyday. 

The auburn haired man slouched against the door, shaking as nightmares plagued his mind. Vivian screamed. Blood started to flood the room. He shrieked as the red liquid made his legs disappear. It was too fast, too much.

Vivian tried to get away but he was trapped. He couldn't breathe, the blood was in his mouth. He could feel it running down his throat, it was like fire. He gagged and choked, trying to scream. The blood went over Vivian's head. He was drowning.

Vivian didn't want to die. He didn't! 

Vivian tried to get away. Tried to swim. But hands stopped him. He looked down, his green eyes widening, and shrieked. 

A little girl stared at him. He remembered her name; it was Victoria. Her empty blue eyes stared at him, pulling him down. Then there was another girl, then another.

Amy. Paula. Fern. Layla. The list went on.

He tried to twist away from their grip, but they were like statues. Their grip held true and Vivian couldn't get away. Tears streamed down his cheeks; he was dying. He tried to push them away, they wouldn't budge. His lungs burned and his stomach was in knots.

Suddenly, it all stopped. Vivian laid there, gasping and shaking, trying to breathe. Air. Sweet, Sweet air. He whimpered in fear.

Why? Why? 

"I'm sorry. Please, please Claire. I'm sorry." He cried out, shaking his head back and forth widly.

"Vivian..." Came the lazy drawl.

Vivian cried out in fear, curling up and sobbing pitifully. He heard a laugh, as soft and beautiful as bells. It chilled him to the core. He shook his head. It was her.

"Vivian... Oh come now, Viv. Aren't you happy to see me?"

Claire smirked. She looked at the remains of the man before her. His skinny, neglected form only gave her pleasure. His eyes had bags that stood out drastically with his alabaster skin. His green eyes looked at her, fear and tiredness showing clearly. 

She grinned. Vivian shook. Claire wanted to play. Her clothes changed; she was in his mother's clothes. Vivian's eyes widened and he screamed.

"No! Please Claire! No!" He screamed at the woman.

He didn't like his mom. His mom hit him. Hurt him. But he had loved her, like a good son should. He tried to be what she wanted but it wasn't good enough. He was never good enough.

"Vivian, you wouldn't want to dissapoint mommy, would you?" She asked sweetly.

He fliched as she walked towards him, her heels clicking against the floor. She kneeled in front of the man, cupping his cheeks. Vivian whimpered and Claire smiled. She cooed at him, running her fingers in his dirty hair. 

Vivian let her do it. He was too afraid to move, he didn't want to upset her. She was dressed like Mom, she could hurt Vivian. Vivian didn't want to be hurt.

Claire smiled wickedly at Vivian and raked her nails down his face. He shrieked and squirmed under her grasp, tears flowing from his eyes. Blood flowed from the scratches, Claire knew they would scar.

Claire felt vindicated. This man had killed so many little girls. He killed her little girl, her husband, the dog, and he was the reason she was dead. The reason she had went through so much pain and suffering. She would deal out the punishment he deserved. She didn't care if he was sorry now, he had to pay. 

"I'm sorry. So, so sorry... sorry." Vivian sobbed.

He stared up at the woman, pleading for forgiveness. He could take it anymore. Claire shook her head mockingly. She stroked his cheek, relishing in the way Vivian flinched violently. 

"You took everything I was. Took away my baby and my loving husband. You took them!" She yelled.

The room around them got darker, the temperature had gone frigid. Vivian quaked in fear. He screamed as Claire filled the room with blood again. The frail man didn't even have the chance to scream as his head was pushed under. Claire's grip was unforgiving as she pushed him under. She wanted him to hurt. Wanted him to suffer.

Vivian flailed his arms, trying to find purchase on the wall, the ground, something. He was let back up; he was alive. He wheezed and heaved as air flooded his system.

"That's a good boy. Breathe for Mommy, such a good boy." Claire cooed.

She cupped his bleeding face, smiling softly at him. He shook and shivered as she stared at him. His heart pounded in his ribcage, he was sure Claire could hear it. Claire raised an eyebrow at the auburn haired man. He couldn't be that frightened; could he?

"What's wrong Vivian," Claire questioned lightly. "Scared?"

"P-please." He stuttered.

"Yesssss?" Claired hissed, leaning in.

"S-stop please, I'm sorry." Vivian whispered.

Vivian watched, petrified as Claire's face changed. Her calm features twisted and curled into a snarl. Her brown orbs were alight with fire, she was angry. Her small hands gripped his throat in a vice like grip. He cried out at the force and tried to push her away. 

Claire shook him viciously, her grip unrelenting and harsh. Brown met green, satisfaction meeting unadulterated terror. The man was starting to go blue, his skin taking on the hue startingly quick. 

Vivian couldn't breathe. He was dying! He was vaguely away of the fact Claire was crying.

"Why should I? You're sick! A monster! You think just because you're sorry that you can get away with killing them? Those little girls?" She screamed at him.

Her grip tightened. She kissed the side of his neck before biting down. Blood bubbled up from the wound and Vivian let out a choked scream. Claire met his eyes before putting her lips next to his ear.

"I hope you see your mother, Vivi." She snarled.

Then she kissed his forehead and said,  
"Sweet dreams, Vivian." 

Vivian felt the tightening around his throat and smiled just a bit. He looked at her and smiled weakly.

With Vivian Thompson's last breath, he whispered,  
"Sorry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hated this chapter. I hated writing it. I just hope that I can still watch the movie the same way.
> 
> As for my other story, if any of you have read it, I am working on the next chapter! I am not abandoning you peoples, I just have a bit of writer's block.
> 
> Read, Review, and I don't know... hug a crazy person.  
> .
> 
> Hear ye, here ye!
> 
> Nathan Gardner is next on the list! 
> 
> Also, I am having a contest of sorts. I have added a surprise character! I will give out hints and the first person to guess will have anything they desire to happen in the story actually happen and they will get a sneak peek of the next chapter!
> 
> 1\. Feel-oyd and gimpy  
> 2\. Foreign  
> 3\. "The smoke is arousing me!" 
> 
> P.S. this is a character played by RDJ.


	5. Nathan Gardner (Charlie Bartlett)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathan is stuck. No job, no life, and now Susan is leaving. What'she to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tada! 
> 
> In this chapter, RDJ plays Nathan Gardner, an alcoholic principal. Poor Nathan, he has problems.

Nathan sat out on his porch, a drink in hand. It seems like that was all he had in his hands lately. As he sailed his little boat, he couldn't help but think of how things went so wrong. 

Charlie. 

Charlie fucking Bartlett. The little punk waltzed into his school and ruined his life. Corrupted his students. Took his daughter. Cost him his job.

"The kid isn't so bad." He mused, spinning the boat around and starting another lap.

He was right, after talking to the kid, he found out the reason Charlie ruined his life. He was trying to help. Trying to help the students he was supposed to be helping. He couldn't even do his job right. Nathan giggled drunkenly, spinning his boat in circles.

The door opened and he froze, smile wiped off his face. Susan was home. He staggered from his lawn chair and into his house. He walked through the hall and stopped. Susan was with Charlie. 

The two teens stared at him. Susan's brown orbs were filled with disgust, her face was wrinkled. Charlie stared at Nathan in sympathy. The boy gently kissed her cheek and left politely.

"You're home." He said bluntly.

"You're still drunk." She retorted.

Nathan fliched a bit and looked down. He knew he was drunk. He's been drunk for a week. He glanced up at his daughter and shrugged. He heard her sharp intake of breath.

"Are you staying?" He asked pleadingly.

Susan let out a small yell and ran her hand down her face.

"No, I'm not staying." She said after a few minutes of silence.

Nathan nodded, although a small part of him died inside. He lifted the bottle of jack and took a sip. He wasn't drunk enough. He let out a noise of complaint as the bottle was ripped from his hands. The liquid crashed against the wall and he jumped.

"God dad! You find put your daughter is basically running away and you drink! What's wrong with you?"   
Susan screamed.

He stared at her. Tears were running down his baby girl's face. He felt terrible. He put his arms around her, but she pushed him away. The drunken man fell to the floor, staring at Susan in shock.

"Susan-" he tried.

"No! I'm tired of seeing you drunk off your ass! After you lost the job as history teacher, all you do is drink! This is just like last time!"

Susan was screaming at him, he knew that. But he was too drunk to care. He tried to get up but groaned as his back protested.

He had been fired, again. He came to school drunk and offeneded the principal. Susan had left the day before, she still couldn't stand him. He thought going to the play would start to patch things up. It didn't.

"I'm going to stay with Charlie and his mom, if you care." Susan muttered. 

Nathan saw her staring at him, her doe eyes glistening with tears. He wanted to beg her to stay, not to leave. Yet, he couldn't bear to make her stay where she was the most unhappy. He was a drunk and he didn't want to harm her. 

It seemed that Susan took the hint. The raven haired girl went into her bedroom, sniffling. After a few moments, she returned with a suitcase in hand. She bent down and kissed his forehead, and left. 

.

.

.

Nathan's world just came crashing down. He had lost his wife, his job (twice), and his daughter. The only thing that had kept him grounded during everything. She was his world, even if Susan hated him. 

His little girl is what had gotten him through rehab. She was the reason he wanted to get better; Melanie had left, he didn't want to be alone.

But now he lost her. He lost her to the boy. He was glad that she hadn't left alone, if that said anything. She had someone that would love her.

"Mr.Gardner." 

Nathan laughed, it sounded hysterical even to his ears. He looked up and saw Charlie, gazing at him in pity. The man laughed. He laughed.

"Come on, Mr.G... let's get you to bed." Charlie said gently.

The boy pulled him up and led him to his bedroom. He helped the man into bed and put the covers over the man. He was about to leave when he felt a hand grip his wrist.

"You- you take care of my Susan." Nathan slurred a bit.

"I will." Charlie said seriously. 

Nathan searched his face, looking for a lie. When he was satisfied he smiled weakly. Charlie loved Susan. He understood her. She would pick him over Nathan any day. 

"Thank you."

Nathan nodded and let him go. He opened his bedside drawer and pulled out a bottle of whiskey, rum, and vodka. It was a something he came up with himself. He called it the 'Monday Morning'. It was strong and bitter. Just like his heart.

"You'll see the sun come shining through, for you~" he sung drunkenly, taking a swig, still humming all the while. "Smile, what's the use of crying?" He belted.

He drank for the daughter he knew, but couldn't understand. He drank for the boy who tried to help. He drank for the man he used to be, the one that did the shit right. Nathan hated what he had become, so he drank the hate away. 

"Light up your face with gladness! Hide every trace of sadness! Though there are clouds in the sky, you'll get by... If you you smile through your fear and sorrow, Smile and maybe tomorrow, you'll see that life is still worth while...". He sang quietly.

He was starting to feel dizzy. The roon spun around in twisted circles; he couldn't stand it. Collapsing against the pillow, he nuzzled into the fluffy object. 

"If you just.. Smile~ oh oh oh." He whispered as he fell asleep.

 

(Later)

Charlie quietly walked intot the Gardner household. The home was quiet, and it worried him. He expected the man to have gotten up and wrecked the place. It was silent.

He carefully made his way to the bedroom. He smiled a bit as he spotted Nathan sleeping peacefully. He crept closer and frowned. The man's chest wasn't moving. He ran towards the man.

"Mr.Gardner!" He yelled, panic lacing his voice.

He grabbed the man's shoulders and recoiled at the coldness. Tears slid down his face, this wasn't real. He suddenly caught sight of the large empty liquor bottle. Nathan Gardner had drank himself to death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, the feels! My poor readers! I'm so sorry!


	6. Sherlock Holmes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He came back, but why is everthing falling apart?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while since I last updated. Things are hectic and I just barely had time to write this puppy out. So enjoy the chapter.
> 
> In this chapter, RDJ plays Sherlock Holmes, a detective in London. I've always been a fan of the stories and seeing him play Sherlock in a movie made my heart thump right out of my chest.  
> Warning: heartbreak and character death

"Why?"

Staring at the doctor he loved, yes LOVED, Sherlock felt his heart shatter. John had completely let himself go, as if he didn't care. His doctor, once so strong, now looked so frail and weak. He had grown thin, Sherlock could see his shoulders jut out from his flimsy old shirt. John looked tired. Exhausted really, as if he spent no time resting. 

What killed the detective was John's eyes. The warm, loving blue he used to love gazing into had dulled, their depths glassy and unfocused. They once held fond amusement for the detective, now they held contempt and emptiness.

It was amazing how time could change a person. He watched fom afar how his love had fallen. Mrs.Hudson, the marvelous woman that she is and always will be; stayed loyal to the detective. She hadn't changed his room or study, a naive but strong belief that he would come back. 

Mrs.Hudson had let John stay in the flat. It warmed his heart to know that his 'nanny' taken care of his love as best she could. Sherlock knew that John had been devestated by their loss, to know that the man had been taken care of put his unease to rest. 

'An old sap.' Mycroft would have called him.

"John, please listen-" Sherlock tried, grabbing John's hand and squeezing.

The doctor simply stared at him, a sneer making its way onto his face. John pulled his hand away, his hands clenching and unclenching. 

"Listen?" The doctor hissed, malice in his tone.

Sherlock didn't dare to try and stop John. He let the man wrap his hands around his neck, crushing his windpipe and stealing his air. Sherlock knew he could have easily broke the doctor's arms and get away, yet he couldn't. He had hurt John so badly, he wouldn't, couldn't do it again.

"John..." he breathed urgently, the word high and needy.

John ignored him. Why should he show the man any mercy? Sherlock had left him. Had abandoned him and faked his death. He watched with a mix of horror and satisfaction as Sherlock whimpered in his hold. John wouldn't lose Sherlock again. He couldn't. His heart would never be able to take it.

"I won't lose you again my love, I'm so sorry." He whispered.

As Sherlock lost consciousness, he felt soft yet dry lips press against his. He whimpered once more and sunk into John's arms, lost in the darkness.

 

Everything was hazy. He could see blurs of colors and motion moving past him. It made Sherlock dizzy. He sluggishly turned to the voice above him. He blearily blinked up at blur, trying to focus. 

"Whuhhhh?" Sherlock groaned.

He heard a small hush and a finger push against his lips. His eyes crossed as he tried to gaze at the foreign object. A small chuckle left the blur's lips, and Sherlock thought it was beautiful. 

He couldn't figure out why everything was so sluggish. Sherlock could literally feel his body shutting down. He panicked. Whimpering in distress, Sherlock started to struggle. Arms wrapped around his middle and held him in place.

"Hush love, it will be over soon. I promise it." 

"Jo...John" He slurred.

"Sherlock, I'm so sorry I had to do this to you. I promise we can be together again, without Moriarty," cried John, running his fingers through the detective's hair. "I want you to know something."

Sherlock stared up at John, his pupils blown wide, making his hazel eyes black. John didn't want to do this to him, but he had no choice. If Mary wasn't in danger, he would have never agreed. He would have never agreed to lie.

 

"I want you to know that I love you and hope you can forgive me for this."

"John." Sherlock croaked.

"I want to tell you that are amazing. I love how you can point a person's life in the blink of an eye. I love the way your eyes twinkle in the sunlight. I love the way you call Mrs.Hudson nanny." John's voice hitched and tears ran down his face. "The way you take things seriously all the time is adorable. When you wear my shirts to bed and cuddle to my chest makes my heart beat faster. And I am so, so very sorry that I have to do this to you."

He was confused. What was John trying to tell him? Lifting a shaking hand, Sherlock lightly traced John's jaw. He smiled when the doctor leant into the touch, his eyes closing in bliss. But when they opened again, the blue orbs were clouded in sadness.

"I'm so sorry." John sobbed. 

"John... please what happened?" Sherlock cried out urgently.

He could feel his body shutting down. His vision was fading and it was getting hard to focus. 

'No! I'm not supposed to die! John!' He thought in despair.

Taking in a shuttering breath, John gently cupped the other's face. Looking into his glazed eyes, the doctor admitted something that would change everything.

"I work for Moriarty." 

The silence in the room was earth shattering. The breath left Sherlock and he started to tremble. He stared at John with wide eyes, tryin to digest what he had just been told.

John had been lying to him? Leading him on? 

"How...?" Sherlck trailed off as a shudder racked through his body.

His heart was beating too fast. The wild staccato was so loud, Sherlock was sure the doctor could hear it. Blood was roaring in his ears. It couldn't be true. Yet, as he stared into teary blue eyes, he knew it was. 

And his heart stopped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... yeah. This one was short and I will make the next one longer.
> 
> Next up is Franz Mazur!


	7. Franz Mazur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Franz, a fight, and a pistol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while.
> 
> RDJ plays Franz Mazur, a dutch director. This dude is weird. Like so weird, I don't even think I captured his crazy right.

"And cuts!"

As the actors cleared the set, one Franz Mazur clucked his tongue in distate. The small Dutch man watched in displeasure as three extras horse played near the snack table. He could see the catering staff shudder in disgust as food flew from the mouths of the men. This wouled not do.

He was Franz Mazur, famous director! He would ot have thrre charletons ruin his big break. "Rebel Without A Suitcase" was to be his greatest movie! He should know, he wrote it himself.

"Ah hello! Boys!" He yelled loudly. 

The three men watched as the eccentric director came towards them. One turned to the others, making a face and waving his hands around in a fashion similar to Franz. The men guffawed at the act, food flying from their mouth's to the floor. 

The dutch director approached, placing his hands on his hips and cocking an eyebrow at the three. 

"Hello. It is me, yes, Franz Mazur. Now may ask why you are harrassing my crew?" Franz asked.

"We ain't doin' squat." One said.

He was a tall, muscular man. He had pale skin and bright green eyes with soft looking brown hair. He was quite attractive if Franz said so himself (and he did.) Besides the off-putting accent, Franz wouldn't mind taking this cowboy for a ride. 

"Really?" Franz asked, putting his hands on his hips and cocking his head.

The three nodded and the one who had spoken, obviously the ring leader, stepped forward. Franz watched as the man came closer to him, closing the distance when they were chest to chest. The man glowered down at Franz, growling in distaste.

"What was that little man? I don' think it woul' be wise to cross us." He snarled, spittle flying onto the smaller's face.

Franz grimaced, wiping the spit from his face. He stared up at the man and smile sweetly. 

"Get off of my set. You are fired." Franz called out dramatically.

The man gaped at the small director. How dare he! Jem Low would not be fired by this pipsqueak! Growling, Jem lifted his fist and swung...

To miss. Jem looked around and saw Franz in back of him, smiling cheekily. Jem's lackeys, Jim and Tim, laughed at the leader. 

"Shut the hell up!" He snarled at the two before rounding on Franz. "'M gonna get you!" 

Franz yelled crazily and ran as the three chased after him. Franz threw actors and crew members in the way of the men as they ran for him. Turning left, then running right, Franz ducked and slid under a woman's skirt, snickering when she cried out. The dutch man cursed when shots were fired, a bullet zooming past his head. Ducking behind a fake wall, Franz pulled out his own pistol.

(Cue old timey music)

Bullets flew as the men shot at each other. Women screamed as they were fleeing, trying not to be shot. Crew men joined the fight and started to brawl. Sets started to crumble and fall apart. Franz whooped as he shot two more shots at the ignoramus across from him. 

He ran from his hiding space and swung at a man who tried to stab him. Laughing triumphantly, Franz moved to the next. 

"Hah! I stab you!" He cried, stabbing a man in the leg.

Jem watched as Franz fought the other men with an... eccentric grace. The man moved in a flurry of motion, doging and dealing out blows like it was childs play. 

Franz enjoyed this. He enjoyed it very much. He loved the excitment, the drama, the suspence! It reminded him of his days in Amsterdam! 

Jem saw that the small man was distracted and took the opportunity. He shot. 

Silence reigned as Franz fell. Brains flew from his head and hit a man's face. Many men gagged and vomited. 

Franz Mazur was dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will post up like 3 more chapters today. It's a day where I finally have time.


	8. Tony Stark  and  Bruce Banner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is sick and Bruce tries.

He felt terrible. A sickness had snuck up on him like Clint did when he was in the lab. Loud and disastrous. With a sniffle, Tony burrowed under the blankets, relishing in the warmth he got. He whined a bit as a calloused hand poked through his blanket burrito, touching his flaming skin. He heard a soft voice swear and he giggled. It was Bruce.

"Jesus Tony! You're burning up." 

Tony poked his head out from his hiding place and looked up at his lover. Bruce's soft features were pinched in concern, making him look years older. Tony reached for the other and Bruce went gladly, snuggling up next to the genius. Tony rested his head on Bruce's chest, sighing tiredly.

"Ugh... Bruceeee~" Tony groaned.

Bruce looked down at his boyfriend. Tony's eyes were red rimmed and glassy. His skin was a sickly pallor, his nose and cheeks a dusty pink. His lips were stuck in a cute pout, making Bruce want to kiss him breathless. It was a good thing that Hulk didn't let him get sick. Leaning down with a purpose, Bruce didn't expect this to happen.

Tony sneezed. Right in his face.

Bruce blinked, looking at Tony. The engineer looked terrified. Wiping his face on the blanket, Bruce stared at the other. Silence reigned in the room like a murky fog. 

"Oh my god! Bruce, I am so fucking sorry. Jesus, why are you laying next to me? I'm sick- are you fucking crazy-"   
Tony was cut off by the soft pair of lips that pressed against his own.

Tony whimpered and melted into the kiss. It was chaste but sweet, both men relished in the feel of the other. Tony snuggled against Bruce once again, coughing harshly. The scientist rubbed the smaller's back, feeling sympathetic for the man. 

"Go to sleep Tony." He murmured soothingly.

Tony nodded and purred when he felt Bruce stroke his hair. It calmed his hazy mind and he drifted into sleep. 

Bruce smiled as Tony slept against him. What did he ever do to deserve this wonderful man? Bruce frowned. He didn't really deserve Tony. He knew that.

He was a monster. A freak. A murderer. 

Tony needed better. Tony needed someone who could love him without hurting him. He should have left; should have gone back to India. He couldn't be here.

He snapped back into reality when Tony whined and shifted so his face was in Bruce's neck. Bruce could feel the other shaking and he frowned deeply. He wrapped his arms around Tony, muttering Sweet nothings into his ear.

"No... Claire. Susan, please...Perry!... Clay, Blair, I'm sorry!" Tony cried out, tears leaking from his eyes. 

Bruce gaped at the man. His lover was obviously distress, but Bruce had no idea who any of those people were. Tony shook and whimpered in his hold, his cries growing more frequent and alarming.

"John, tell me it isn't true, please."  
"Coco!"  
"Claire!"

Bruce panicked. His shade was turning considerably green; Tony was having a seizure. The doctor tried to help Tony as best as he could, Hulk roaring on the back of his mind. 

Then it stopped. Tony flopped back on the bed, his breathing steady and even. Bruce let out a breath of relief. He settled back into a warm pink and collapsed on the bed. He wrapped Tony in his arms once more, catious of his current state. Try as he might, Bruce was too exhausted to stay awake. Burying his hair in Tony's brown locks, Bruce fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next we have the first meeting of the characters.


	9. The First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally meet.

Groans filled the air as Tony regained conciousness. He blearily looked around, squinting as he spotted several lumps on the floor around his bed. Shaking the sleep from his eyes, they widened.

Those were bodies!

"Bruce." He said, shaking the other. "Bruce, get up." 

Bruce groaned and shook his head, burrowing his face in Tony's neck. At any other time Tony would have smiled; but now it was annoying. Growling lowly, Tony pinched his boyfriend's side, only feeling a bit of guilt as Bruce yelped and woke.

"Ow Tony! What was that for?" He asked grumpily while rubbing his side.

"Shh..." Tony hissed. 

He grabbed Bruce's head and turned it to face the lumps.  
Bruce's gasped. What were these people doing here? 

"Who are these people?" He asked.

"Maybe I'm dreaming. This might be a group orgy dream."  
Tony mumbled.

Bruce smacked him in the back of the head. Tony pouted and looked up at him with hurt eyes. 

"Silly man..." Bruce smiled and kissed Tony.

Tony moaned lightly and wrapped his arms around Bruce's neck. The two broke apart when they heard a faint moan come from behind them. Tony catiously peeked over. 

It was a man.

Who looked exactly like him.

He had wild red hair and wide green eyes. The man was obviously younger than Tony (Not that he was old. He was 35 for Pete's sake!). The man was thin and sickly, looking negleted and pitiful. The man shook under his gaze, his breaths coming out in pants.

"Who are you?" Tony growled. 

The engineer had already gotten out of bed and towered over the man (Well about as much as he could. He was short.) Tony frowned as the man flinched and screwed his eyes shut, as if he was prepared to be hit. Tony cursed under his breath and sighed. 

Kneeling in front of the man, he asked once more,  
"Who are you?"

"V-Vivian." The man whispered faintly.

Tony raised his eyebrows. The man such a velvety voice. Smiling, Tony sat down next to Vivian. 

"How did you get here Vivian." He asked in a friendly tone, hoping he wouldn't scare the man.

Vivian's eyes widened and filled with tears. The red head sniffled and wiped his face on his uniform, whimpers making their way out of his throat.

"I don't know. I died and landed here." He mumbled.

Tony was, for once, speechless. Vivian had died? And landed in his bedroom? It was impossible. 

"Where am I?"

The two turned their attention to a young man. Tony and Vivian gaped. That looked like them when they were twenty. The younger had black lock that splayed in every direction. His brown eyes looked around in a panicked frenzy. He was dressed in a peculiar fashion, the eighties look. 

"Who are you people? What am I doing here? What happened to Clay and Blair?" He asked quickly.

Bruce, the angel, squated in front of the boy and said,  
"My nane is Bruce. What's yours?"

"Julian. Julian Wells." The boy snapped. "Where am I, man?"

"You're in Stark Tower. New York. Where did you come from?" The doctor asked.

"I... I was with Clay and Blair. We were driving back to Clay's school. I was sleeping and then..." Julian trailed off.

"And?" Bruce gently urged.

"And I died." 

Julian stared at Bruce with wide eyes. Bruce stared back, completely disbelieving. Julian frowned and looked over to Tony and Vivian. He sputtered and choked.

"Why do you guys look like me?" He yelled.

Julian felt bad when the red haired one flinched. He didn't want to scare the guy. 

"Oh dear, now how did you land yourself hear, old boy?" 

All attention was turned on a british man that was walking around the room. The man looked like the other three, excluding Bruce, but slightly older. He had wavy locks and hazel eyes that held knowledge and wonder. He was dressed in a button down shirt with grey trousers. 

"Would you gentlemen please explain how I got here after I died of an overdose?" The man asked calmly.

"What's your name?" Tony asked.

"Sherlock Holmes is my name Mr.Stark." Sherlock stated.

"How could you possibly know his name?" Bruce asked, astonished.

"I simply observe Dr.Banner." 

This left the four in confusion. How could the man already know who they were by just observing? Tony scratched his head and sighed. 

"Oh my god! This dude has a fucking tail!" 

Julian stared at the fallen man in horror. The man looked exactly like him, but he was freak. A brown tail stuck out from the mans body, matching his hair. The man was wearing a thin blue shirt and white sweats, his frame skinny and scarred. A long scar marked the man's face, starting from his jaw to the side of his face. A brown snake laid on his chest, its yellow eyes staring at Julian in warning. 

Julian paid no heed to the hissing and pulled on the tail harshly. The man jumped up and yelped. His hazel eyes widened on the animal on his chest. The snake slithered up his body and butted its head against his nose.

"Why am I here?"

"Funny, we'd like to know the same thing." Julian muttered. 

"You gotta name?" Julian asked.

"Marcus Kozak." The man said.

Julian snorted.

Bruce hushed the boy. There were only three left unconcious and both Tony and Bruce needed to speak with these men. 

"Tony." He called. 

The engineer obeyed, coming to his lover's side. The two shared a look and sighed in unision. Bruce noticed that his love looked healthy once more, his lightly tanned skin returned.

"We need to wake these two up." Bruce murmured in Tony's ear.

"I know. You take old looking me and I got wierd looking me. Julian, get the other guy." Tony ordered.

Tony bent over the man, taking in his features. The man was thin, his black locks and pink lips contrasting against pale skin. Long black lashes covered most likely brown or hazel eyes. He was dressed in a silk black shirt and purple sweatpants. It was odd, but it seemed to fit the man. 

Lightly slapping the man's cheek, Tony said,  
"Hey man, you gotta get up."

The man's eyes fluttered open, revealing big brown eyes. The man smiled lewdly at Tony, the man almost making him blush.

"Now I didnt know that heaven had such beatiful angels. Would you like to try a bit of Franz, baby?"   
The man- Franz apperantly- purred to him.

Tony felt his cheeks burn. The gall of this man! 

Bruce growled as Franz flirted with his boyfriend. He heard Hulk growl also and grinned wickedly. Unfortunately, the growl woke the man next to him. Brown eyes stared up at him in uncertainty. The man ajusted his glasses and sat up slowly. He looked around and his eyes widened. 

"Hey, you guys stole my face!" Franz whined, pouting. 

"What is your name?" Bruce asked the man.

"Nathan Gardner." Nathan replied. 

"Okay Nathan, my name is Bruce."

Julian studied the other man. He looked like he was younger than the others, but still older than Julian. He had short brown lock, styled in a mohawk esque fashion. He was wearing a green shirt with jeans and a grey hoodie. He was also missing a finger. 

Grinning mishcieviously, Julian yelled,   
"Wake up!"

The man sprung awake, swinging his fists. He looked up and frowned.

"Huh. This is not what I expected." The man said, poking Julian's cheek. "Harry Lockhart. What's your name kid?"

Julian slapped the hand away, rubbing his cheek, pouting.

"Julian." 

"Okay men!" Tony yelled and clapped his hands, feeling guilty when Vivian flinched. "Let's go out into the kitchen."  
Tony and Bruce led the others to the kitchen, sitting them at the table. As they settled in, Bruce made tea and coffee for the group. He also made sanwiches incase the men were hungry. Vivian and Marcus were malnourished enough.

"Here you go boys," Bruce said cheerily.

He placed a sandwich directly in front of both Vivian and Marcus, giving them a pointed look.

"Th-thank you." Vivian said softly.

"Thanks." Marcus rasped, taking a bite of the food.

"You're welcome." Bruce said warmly.

Tony smiled as Bruce interacted with the men. How could he deserve someone as sweet as Bruce? Tapping on his arc reactor, Tony looked around at the others. 

Sherlock was sipping at his tea, his eyes darting around, taking in the details. Julian was devouring the sandwich like there's no tomorrow; his eyes were closed happily as he ate. Harry was acting in a similar fashion. Nathan sipped at a cup of coffee, taking in the others silently. Franz only ate the middle of the sandwich, but took the sides and the meat out of the food. Vivian nibbled on the item silently, sipping at a glass of water, his eyes never leaving the table. Marcus' tail wagged as he ate, Coco resting on his neck, hissing happily as she was given the sandwich meat.

"So how did you guys get here?" Tony asked.

"I died." The men said in unision.

They stopped and stared at each other. Tony chuckled.

"Like I said before, I died of an overdose." Sherlock said calmly. "Julian also suffered the same fate."

"How'd you know?" Julian asked slowly.

"It is simple my dear boy, there a faint splotches around your nose and mouth. Your constant sniffling also gives it away." Sherlock explained.

They sat in amazement. 

"You," he pointed at Harry. "Were stabbed in the back. Three times, I'd say. The way you do no sit on the chair fully and move stiffly is a dead give away."

He then pointed at Nathan. "You drank yourself to death. I'm assuming it was an accident?"

Looking at Vivian, his eyes softened a bit. 

"Strangled to death."

He frowned at Franz, "Gunshot to the head."

"That's right! That scumbag shot me from behind. The sneaky dog." Franz whined.

Lastly came Marcus, who was playing with Coco.  
"You were hit by something. It was going fast enough to hit you with enough brute force that your ribs snapped. You bled out due to cuts and internal bleeding." 

Marcus nodded with a frown, his eyes sad and pain filled. 

Tony nodded with a thoughtful look on his face. Glancing at his lover, he noticed that Bruce was frowning also. 

"Whelp," he breathed, looking at the clock. 

It was 4 am. 

"Why dont we talk about this more in the morning?" He asked, recieving nods from the men.

"Come on, I'll show you you're rooms."

Tony led them down to a hallway with man rooms. The first bedroom, he gave to Sherlock. The man looked around and politely said his goodnights. Next, was Franz (Bruce didn't want him near Tony.) He yipped with joy and flopped on the comfy looking bed, promptly falling asleep. Next was Nathan, who went in with a goodnight. Julian took the next room, and said goodnight to the men. Harry was next, who waved at them with a four fingered hand. Then Marcus got his room. 

His tail wagged as he looked around. There was a bed! He looked at Tony and Bruce with watery eyes and emitted a small "Thanks." before going to sleep. Lastly came Vivian. The man looked aprehensive as he stood in the large room. 

"Is everything alright?" Bruce asked worriedly.

Vivian jumped. He timidly nodded and said,  
"Yes. Thank you. Goodnight."

"Sweet dreams." Tony said. 

Neither Bruce nor Tony noticed how Vivian paled and shuddered. 

Closing the door, the two men made their way to the bedroom. Tony flopped on the bed with a groan, making Bruce chuckle. The doctor shifted the genius into a comfortable position making Tony giggle (Not that he would ever admit it.) Tony snuggled into Bruce, burying his face in the man's chest. Wrapping his arms around Tony, he breathed in the genius' scent.

"What are we gonna do 'bout this, Brucie?" Tony asked quietly.

"I don't know love." Bruce replied. 

Groaning tiredly, Tony shrugged.

" We'll deal with in the morning." Tony said. 

Bruce nodded. Looking down, he noted that Tony was already asleep. Smiling softly, he kissed the man's forehead. 

"Jarvis, lights." 

The room went dark and Bruce finally fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coco lives!


	10. Dream A Little Dream of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vivian has a nightmare and Marcus deals with the fallout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all love Vivian! This chapter kinda starts the bond between the characters, but only between Vivian and Marcus for this chapter. The whole of the relationship will start as the story goes on. They have to get to know each other first.

Sleep captured the residents of Tony's floor. The men slept peacefully, dreams free of darkness and pain. They had no responsibilites, no heartache. They freed themselves of the pain of life through dreams. Except one.

This man whimpered as a phantom of his past haunted his every waking moment. The poor soul couldn't even find solace in unconciousness, his thoughts still plagued with fear. His pysche replayed images of her.

(Dreaming)  
"Vivian..." the voice said sweetly.

Said man whimpered. Vivian shook as the voice got closer, his heartbeat roaring in his ears. 

"Why?" He whispered fearfully. "Why are you still here?" 

A giggle met his question, making Vivian quiver in fear. He felt a phantom hand caress his cheek.

*SMACK*

The man was flung to ground by thee force of the hit. Vivian held his cheek, trembling with wide eyes. His breathing became erratic as those hands began to poke and prod him.

"Ah, Vivian. I'm never leaving." The voice said. 

Blood began flooding the room. Vivian screamed, scrambling onto the bed. He huddled in the covers, trembling as he tried to block the voice out. He screamed as the blankets were ripped from his body. 

Vivian shrieked in raw terror.

Little girls surrounded his bed. Their dead eyes stared into his soul and their arms reached out for him. One opened her mouth, making Vivian gasp as blood flowed from her mouth to the floor. 

"N-no! No!" He screamed as they started to approach him.

They payed No heed to his pleas, coming closer and closer to the traumatised man.

"Vivian...Vivian...VIVIAN!"  
(End)

Marcus woke to a scream. The man groaned tiredly, glancing at the clock.

It was 9 am. 

Groaning again, Marcus snuggled into the blankets again. It was to early for life.

"N-no! No!"

Marcus growled. Who was making all that noise? Sitting up, he heard Coco hiss questioningly at him.

"Don't know." He rasped to the snake.

Shuffling out of bed, Marcus went out into the hall. It seems that he was the only one awake, the hall empty. The room on the right was the source of the noise, and Marcus sighed in annoyance. Opening the door, the brown tailed man was shocked at the sight. 

Blood dripped from the walls, falling to the blood soaked carpet. Vivian was screaming while being attacked by a woman and a group of children. She had a red jacket with a matching skirt and heels. She looked furious as she screamed and clawed at the redhead. The children stared on, unaffected by the man's cries.

"Vivian." He said. 

Nothing to knock any sense in the man.

"Vivian." He said louder.

Vivian screamed again. He trembled under the rage of the woman.

"Vivian!" He yelled, running to the man when he was choked.

Then, it all stopped.

Everything vanished as Vivian woke with a scream. Tears flowed down his face as he shook in fear. Marcus was apprehensive. What had he just witnessed? 

"I'm sorry... please. I'm so sorry." Vivian choked out through sobs.

Marcus cleared his throat, making Vivian jump and tremble harder. Whimpers passed through those quivering lips, Marcus' chest tightened at the sound. 

Slowly walking towards the man, Marcus' tail wagged lazily. 

"Vivian." He barked out.

Vivian flinched. The red head slowly peaked up at the man, trembling. He found out it was that man- Marcus. His eyes widened and he looked back down. He felt the bed dip and he flinched again.

"I'm sorry I woke you." Vivian said softly. 

"Okay?" Marcus' asked roughly, still not used to speaking for so long. 

Vivian nodded, then hesitated, before shaking it. Tears started to flow harder. He wasn't okay. He hadn't been okay for a long time.

"I-I'll be fine. You can go back to sleep." Vivian said softly. 

Marcus tilted his head to the side, the action reminding Vivian of a puppy. He giggled then covered his mouth quickly, his head bowed. 

"I'll stay." The man with the tail said.

His decision made, Marcus flopped on the bed, facing Vivian. The other watched as the man shrunk with wide eyes. Marcus grew a snout and got hairier, his body changing until a brown, shaggy dog laid where he had been.

"Marcus?" Vivian asked in concern.

The dog yipped looking up at him with sad eyes. He whined adn pawed at his face. The scar looked much more painful in this form. It ran from the dog's mouth to the beginning of his ear. Marcus wiggled out of the clothes and Vivian gasped at the sight. 

Scars littered his small body, making him look sickly and thin. A long jagged scar lined the area near his tail. It was if someone had cut it off.

*Bark*   
Vivian jumped. Marcus was staring at him, amusement shining in his eyes. Suddenly he jumped from the bed, running out of the room. 

Vivian sighed sadly. Everyone left.

He was surprised when Marcus strolled back in, the snake draped around his neck. Marcus closed the door with his paw, turning and jumping on the bed. Fear permeated the air, both Coco and Marcus could sense it. 

(Coco's POV)  
Bumping her hear against his nose, Coco slithered off the dog. Coco stared up at the man before her. He looked so much like her own human. Turning back to her human, she hissed lightly. She was filled with warmth when he whined in concern, looking at her with wide eyes. Hissing sternly, she turned her attention back to the redhaired man.

Coco slithered closer to the man, sensing it when his fear spiked. She hissed lightly, trying to comfort him. He reminded the snake of her human, scared and fragile.

(No one's POV)  
Vivian watched as the snake approached with a nervous tremble. He glanced at Marcus, who was staring at them intently.

"Coco" he tried to tell him. Though it came out as a bark, and he harumphed. 

"What?" Vivian asked quietly.

He tried again.

"Roro?" Vivian asked. 

Marcus shook his head and tried again.

"Coco?" The readhead asked softly. 

Marcus barked happily, wagging his tail. He barked again and pointed at the snake.

"Coco... is the snake?" 

*Bark* 

Vivian smiled a bit. He looked down at Coco and said,  
"Hello Coco."

The snake hissed happily, warmth in her eyes. She carefully slithered up Vivian's body, making him giggle when she passed his sides. She curled around his neck and bumped her head against Vivian's cheek.

Vivian yawned cutely, rubbing his eyes. Hissing warmly, Coco rubbed his cheek. Marcus tugged on Vivian's sleeve, laying him down and curling around him. 

Vivian reminded Marcus of a pup in need of protecting. Instincs told him to take care of his pup. Vivian blinked at him, his green eyes wide and innocent. Marcus growled comfortingly, nuzzling the man. 

Laying his head against Marcus' warmth, Vivian yawned again. Marcus nuzzled him again and Coco layed herself on Vivian's neck. 

Feeling safer than he had ever felt before, Vivian drifted to sleep, Marcus' heartbeat becoming his lullaby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw! I love these two.


	11. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A... Strange breakfast to say the least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for taking so long to update. I will never mock writers block again. Ever. Never ever. Seriously.

When he woke, Vivian noticed that Marcus was not in bed. Looking around, he heard the shower running. Vivian relaxed a bit. He wasn't alone. (Alone meant he would be with Claire. Vivian didn't want to be alone.)

"You're awake." 

Vivian jumped, startled at the sudden noise. He looked up, only to blush madly and put his head back down. Marcus had gotten out of the shower, water dripping down his chest and trailing downwards. Vivian had dealt with nakedness before, but only his own. 

Marcus chuckled at man's antics, amused at the blush. Dressing in his clothes once more, he dried his hair.

"Come on." He called to Vivian. 

The redhead nodded and climbed out of bed, Coco wrapped aroud his neck. 

The pair walked into the kitchen, the others already being awake and eating. Bruce was making waffles for the group. Bruce noticed how close Vivian stuck to Marcus, though he didn't say anything. 

"Morning guys." The doctor said with a smile. 

Franz sprung up, quickly grabbing Vivian and sitting him next to himself.

"You are so adorable. Would you like waffles, mon ami?" He asked with a smile.

Vivian blushed, nodding hesitantly. Franz cooed loudly, making the blush deepen. Tony smirked, that man was too cute. 

Wait. Tony blinked.

"Yes please." Vivian whispered.

Bruce set the plate down in front of the man. Two golden waffles sat there, still letting out smoke, showing they had just been made. 

"Would you like something to drink, Vivian? Water? Milk? Juice?" The scientist asked lightly. 

Vivian looked up at Bruce in awe. No one had ever asked him what he wanted, never gave him a choice. Yet this man, this stranger, made it his duty to see that Vivian was taken care of. Tears sprang in the back of his eyes and a lump settled in his throat.

"Milk, please." The man whispered. 

Bruce smiled and got the man a glass, patting his hand reassuringly, turning back to the food.

Coco hissed, slithering down onto the table. They watched in amazement as the snake snatched a waffle from Franz's plate, eating it in one go.

"What the fuck?" Tony asked, looking at Marcus.

"She was expirimented on. Her DNA was mixed with a dog's. She doesn't eat like a normal snake." Marcus explained.

"Remarkable." Sherlock breathed, staring at the snake in wonder.

"Yeah, who did? Dr.Frank-N-Furter?" Harry questioned, scratching his chin in a perplexed fashion.

Nathan and Tony both let out a snort, blinking at each other awkwardly. 

"Who is this doctor? I want a lion tail!" Franz sighed longingly.

The others stared at Franz, each look varing from 'are you nuts?' to 'I don't even want to know'. 

"What?" Franz asked defensively. "Why does he get to be the only one with the tail?"

The dutch man pointed at Marcus. Marcus growled low in his throat, making Franz duck behind Julian.

"Help! Help! He is going to eat poor Franz!" Franz cried, his eyes wide. "I don't taste good. All skin and bones." 

The man pointed at Julian, saying,  
"He's good. Young, has baby fat."

Julian squacked indignantly, offended. Turning around, the youngest smacked Franz in the back of the head. The foreign man whined, pouting at the boy while rubbing his head. Franz then turned to the others, sniffling and using his puppy dog eyes.

"He hit me." He sniffed, tears welling up in his big brown eyes.

Harry (the loveable idiot) glared at Julian, fully believing Franz's act. He quickly smacked the boy on the side of the head.

"Apologize." He growled, managing look menacing. 

Julian swallowed loudly, turning back to the Dutch man, squeaking out, "Sorry."

Harry smiled, all violence leaving his features immediately. Sherlock shook his head. What in the world was wrong with these... These boys?

Franz smirked, giggling like a kid. He looked down at the redhead next to him, squealing at the adorable sight. 

Vivian had syrup covering his face as he chowed down. His cheeks were puffed up and he made cute little noises as he ate. 

"So cute." Franz breathed, "I am going to keep him." Franz turned to the others and stated firmly, "This is Franz's, no touchie."

Vivian squeaked, looking up at the strange man with wide eyes. 'Keep me?' He thought nervously. 

Bruce chose this moment to sit down at the table, but not before giving Franz a small slap on the shoulder. The chemist sat next to his lover, sliding a waffle onto Tony's plate. 

"Eat up love." Bruce murmured while kissing the other's cheek. 

Tony smiled, kissing Bruce back sweetly. The two were lost in their own little world until someone cleared their throat, snapping the two into awareness. The men were staring at the two. 

"You're gay?" Julian asked, looking mildly grossed out by the sweet scene.

Surprisingly enough, it was Sherlock who answered.

"Come now Julian, I have seen the way you looked at Franz earlier. You are hardly one to judge."

Julian paled, glaring at the detective. He stood, the chair squeaking loudly behind him. He stomped out of the room, muttering curses under his breath.

"Children." Sherlock sighed, shaking his head. 

The others hummed agreements, except Vivian, who was being fed more waffles by Franz. They continued breakfast in silence.


	12. Meeting the Avengers and a Certain Special Lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At last, our boys are meeting the avengers. It can go as well as expected with Franz there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated! Yay! I did explain my situation in my other story, about not updating. I was going through some emotional things, it got bad, I was a bit suicidal (I'm fine now.) 
> 
> BUT... I am back in action baby!

After that awkward breakfast about a week ago, things had settled down quickly enough. Though they still had their little spats, the men had gotten along moderately well. They were currently sitting in the living room of Tony’s penthouse (and that means everyone) watching Sherlock (you should have seen our lovely detective’s face when he had seen that.)

 

“So I am nothing but a figment of someone else’s imagination?” He had squawked in outrage, a lovely sheen of red taking over his face.

 

Once they, (They being Nathan, Tony, and Bruce) had calmed him down, he had agreed to watch the television show.

 

“This Benedict Cumberbatch man did not do such a terrible job,” the detective said lightly, watching as Sherlock deduced the body in expert timing.

 

“Yeah, he does good work as an actor.” Tony agreed.

 

Little known fact about Tony Stark, he had a minor man crush on Benedict Cumberbatch. Bruce found it adorable, while the others found it slightly disturbing; except maybe Franz, who wanted the brit to star in one of his “movies!”

 

“Does he now?” Bruce teased, poking his boyfriend on his cheek.

 

Tony yelped, glaring at Bruce playfully, before nipping him on the neck. Bruce retaliated with a kiss, which Tony melted into before snuggling into Bruce to watch the show. Vivian sat on the floor, playing with Marcus, who had transformed into his dog form. Coco was lightly wrapped around Vivian’s neck, hissing contently. Marcus growled in happiness, nipping on Vivian’s fingers as he was scratched on his belly. Vivian giggled when this happened, scratching him behind the ears instead. Marcus huffed, rolling his eyes and wagging his tail lazily.

 

Julian sat next to Franz, idly chatting with Harry, who was on his other side. Despite their arguments, the three had sparked an unusual friendship. Franz was taking a nap, his head on Julian’s shoulder, and his arms wrapped around a pillow. Small snores erupted from the Dutch man, it was actually quite adorable. Nathan sat in a love seat, sketching the scene serenely. Both Tony and Bruce had noticed the talent he had and bought him a sketch pad. The former teacher had beamed at the two, taking to the new hobby with gusto. It had only been a week since then and almost half the book had been filled with sketches of the men and a girl that none of them recognized.

 

“Sir,” Jarvis said before he was cut off by an angry “ANTHONY EDWARD STARK!”

 

“I believe that was for you, chap.” Sherlock said distractedly, still watching the television.

 

The sound of heels clicking on the ground was the only warning they got before Pepper Potts walked in, the picture of calm fury. The anger soon melted away into confusion at the sight of so many Tonys.

 

“What?” She asked before she turned to Tony in anger once more.

 

“Pepper?” He asked slowly, getting up from her spot and treading lightly.

 

“What did you do this time Tony?” she sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose in annoyance.

 

Tony huffed, feeling mildly offended, before whining, “I didn’t do anything this time.”

 

Pepper ignored him, looking at Bruce with a pointed look. Bruce shrugged, shaking his head, making Pepper sigh. She then turned and took a seat next to Sherlock, who turned to examine their newest companion.

 

“Ah, Miss Potts, you are as lovely as Mr.Stark described you,” he said smoothly, kissing her hand, “My name is Sherlock Holmes. It is an honor to make your acquaintance.”

 

They watched amazed as Pepper started to blush, smiling at the brit and saying, “The pleasure is all mine Mr.Holmes.”

 

Sherlock smiled charmingly at the woman, who blushed an even deeper red than before.

 

“Mr.Stark will have the paperwork done by tonight, Ms.Potts, I will make sure of that myself.” He told her seriously.

 

“H-how did you know that was what I was here for?” Pepper breathed, looking at Tony, who was equally amazed and unimpressed.

 

“I simply observe, my darling.” He purred, making Pepper giggle.

 

Vivian looked up at Pepper, a small shiver of fear going down his spine.  He didn't know this woman. What if she tried to hurt him? He was thrown off his train of thought by the woman herself.

 

"Tony... Why is there a dog in boxers?" Pepper asked slowly.

 

Tony grinned at her while the dog gave her an unimpressed look. She gasped when he started to mutate, shifting until another Tony look-a-like was in his place.

 

"Cool or what?" Tony asked lightly, giving Pepper a cheeky smile.

 

“Or what.” Pepper deadpanned.

 

By this time, Franz had already been woken up by Julian, who was wearing his own smug grin. This was going to be good. The dutch man blinked up at the group irritably, how dare they interrupt his beauty sleep? Then, he noticed her.

 

“Ahhh…Why was I not told that we would be having such a lovely lady in our midst?” Franz asked the men, while patting down his bedhead.

 

The director sprung up from the couch and walked up to Pepper. She looked down at him, bewildered, before glancing up at Tony pleadingly. Tony shrugged. He would help, but she had automatically assumed that it was his fault. Her fault, he wasn’t going to help.

 

“Franz Mazur, director. It’s a pleasure to meet you, my sweet little crumpet.” Franz purred, kissing her hand while looking up at her charmingly.

 

“Pepper Potts. It’s a pleasure to meet you Franz.” She said with a polite smile (Ah, Pepper. Always so polite.) “You said you were a director?”

 

Franz grinned wickedly.

 

“Yes, I am a director. And how good you would look in one of my movies…” He said lowly, smiling all the while. “So much leg… creamy skin… yes, you would be perfect, mon ami.”

 

Pepper cut him off with a slap. He sputtered, looking offended, before looking at Harry. When said man shook his head, he pouted. He glared at Pepper nastily, slinking back to his spot.

 

“You are too tall anyways,” He snorted, then said loudly. “I do not work with amazons!”

 

Julian patted his shoulder sympathetically, smothering a laugh when the man buried his face into his shoulder. Julian glanced up to see them watching Franz with odd looks, and he shrugged lightly.

 

“I can’t explain that.” Julian pointed out. “Anyways, I’m Julian.” The youngest the jabbed a thumb at Harry. “This is Harry.”

 

The nine fingered man waved.

 

Julian then pointed down at Vivian and Marcus.

 

“That’s Viv and Marcus.” He stated.

 

Pepper greeted them with a wave that was returned by Marcus, then hesitantly by Vivian.

“Just don’t ask if Marcus wants a treat or he’ll bite you in the ass.” Harry said with a grimace.

 

Pepper laughed while Marcus growled at Harry. Tony sighed. How was this his life?

 

“Pep, just gimme the papers.” He grunted, making a motion with his hands.

 

Bruce took this time to take pity on his boyfriend. Kissing the top of Tony’s head, he lead Pepper out of the room. The inventor watched the two leave, hearing the small talk. Smiling he turned to the paperwork. Then, he scowled.

 

“I do suggest you fill those out, Anthony. They will not disintegrate by your stare.” Sherlock said, still distracted by the television.

 

“Ugh…” Tony groaned. “I hate it.”

 

“True that.” Marcus, Harry, and Nathan supplied.

 

Tony groaned once more, flopping sideways onto the couch. Vivian patted his head in naive sympathy. Tony granted the man a smile. Sitting up, Tony started the blasted papers.

 

“I don’t like her, Julie.” Franz whined into Julian’s shoulder.

 

“Aww… but Franny, she’s pretty cute.” Julian whined back, flicking Franz’s nose lightly.

 

“Indeed.” Sherlock said lightly. “Very pretty for an american woman.”

 

“Reminds me of that actress… Gwyneth Paltrow.” Nathan mumbled around his pencil.

 

“She does. Wonder how’d she look blonde.” Harry muttered, stretching out his arms, playing with Julian’s hair.

 

Tony shook his head with a smile.

 

“I already tried that.” He told them absently. “You know what she did? She threw her heels at me. What’s worse was I bought her those shoes.”

 

“And what nice shoes they were.” Pepper finished lightheartedly.

 

Bruce laughed. “Didn’t you walk around with a bruise on your forehead for a week?”

 

Tony grumbled, looking up at his boyfriend with a glare. Bruce responded with by sticking his tongue out at him. Pepper sighed. These were their supposed “Geniuses.”

 

“Bruce, I would tread lightly. Do you remember the ‘soft kitty’ incident?” Tony threatened, narrowing his eyes.

 

Bruce chuckled, nodding. He gracefully accepted defeat by playing dead. Tony stood with a cheer, bowing.

 

“Thank you, thank you.” The billionaire pretended to catch a bouquet. “Ah, please, don’t. Although I do try…”

 

He was startled by a chuckle.

 

“Let me guess, Soft Kitty?”

 

Tony jumped, turning around quickly. There they were. Clint was watching them in amusement, taking all the Tony clones in stride. Natasha looked blank, but that was usual. Steve, bless his poor little soul, was staring at the men in befuddlement. Thor was confused, but smiled nonetheless.

  
  


“Man of Iron!” He shouted joyously, squeezing Tony tight.

 

Tony patted his back, wheezing. “Hey Point Break.”

 

Thor set the man down with a chuckle, laughing loudly as Tony regained his breath. The thunderer sat down next to Harry with a smile. Steve cautiously sat next to Franz and Pepper sighed, Lord help him. Natasha took a seat next to Marcus, watching curiously as his tail wagged. She reached out to touch it, but the man whipped around, looking at her warily. He yelped when the appendage was grabbed.

 

“What the hell? It’s real?” Clint grunted in surprise, tugging on it.

 

“He doesn’t like that.” Vivian said nervously, watching the scene with wide eyes.

 

They jumped when Marcus bit the archer, growling lowly. His eyes were narrowed into slits and Vivian put a hand on his shoulder, trying to calm the man.

 

“Clint,” Steve said slowly. “Stop.”

 

The archer huffed, letting go, glaring at the dog man. Marcus glared back, then slowly turned his head.

 

“I’m Mar-Ow!”

 

The man was cut off by a sharp tug to his tail, and Clint stared back at him innocently. Marcus shifted, growling all the while. The archer laughed loudly.

 

“Well aren’t you just the cutest little thing?” The archer mocked, getting in the dog’s face.

 

“Oh no.” Franz started.

 

“You really did it.” Julian said next.

 

Harry looked at Clint seriously, saying, “I would watch out if I were you.”

 

Clint laughed, but it quickly died out by the unamused looks he was getting. His smirk faltered, before he brushed them off.

 

“Now what are you gonna do? You’re just a cute little doggie, yes you-”

 

Clint yelped in pain when Marcus bit his nose harshly. When the dog charged at him again, the archer got up and ran right out of the room, laughing maniacally. Marcus followed, barking. Natasha looked at the other man, who shrugged nervously, and followed the dog.

 

“Well, you’ve met Marcus and Vivian.” Tony stated lightly.

 

Steve turned to him with a look that said ‘was that real?’

 

“Vivian?” The soldier asked.

 

Franz nodded.

 

“Yes, my little Vivi. Cute he is, no?” The director asked, staring at Steve, who fidgeted under the stare.

 

“Uh… sure.” The poor man said.

 

Franz smiled seductively at the blonde, leaning in. He trailed his fingers up Steve’s arm, cooing when Steve turned beet red.

 

“My, my, you’re a handsome one.” Franz turned to Tony, looking betrayed. “Why did you not tell me you had so many good looking friends?”

 

Tony smirked, “My apologies, Franz, but please do go easy on our dear soldier. He’s awful innocent.”

 

Pepper looked at him warningly, but Tony brushed her off. This was too good.

Franz smiled at Steve. He sat up fully, grabbing the blonde’s face with both hands, smashing his cheeks together. Steve sat there, flustered and alarmed, staring up at the man with wide eyes.

 

“Oh I’ll do you, mijn kleine leeuw, but it will not be easy.” He purred, leaning in close, whispering in Steve’s ear. “Would you like some of Franz, little lion?”

 

Steve squeaked, looking at the others pleadingly. Julian took pity on him. He looked at the others, catching Natasha’s eyes. She stared back, her face unreadable. Julian grinned. Pulling Franz down from the poor man, he whispered into the dutch’s ear. Franz grinned back.

 

Turning back, Franz kissed Steve’s cheek, muttering, “Until next time, cutie.”

 

Julian patted Steve’s shoulder.

 

Standing, the director, sat next to Natasha, smiling at her. The assassin met Pepper’s eyes, mirth shining in those blue eyes. Natasha smiled back, winking. Pepper smiled back.

 

“Why hello…” She purred, smiling at Franz.

 

Franz chuckled, taking her hand in his, kissing her hand gently.

 

“And your name, beautiful?” he asked.

 

“Natasha.” She said back, smiling at him.

 

“A pretty name for such a pretty woman.” Franz gushed, smiling. “Were I into women, I would have you in my bed.”

 

Natasha laughed, shock in her eyes. So, he was gay?

 

“Franz, you flatter me, if I were into men, I would have you too.”

 

They grinned at each other. Steve recognized the glint in their eyes, and he sighed. This was the start of the worst kinds of friendships. Mischief and a little bit of insanity.

 

“And may I ask, who has stolen your heart, my Natasha?” Franz asked, leaning in.

 

Pepper coughed, raising a hand.

 

“I see.” Franz said, pursing his lips.

 

Natasha raised a brow, looking between the two.

 

“What happened?” She asked.

 

Franz beat Pepper to the punch.

 

“I was simply offering your lover a spot in one of my movies. I’m a director, you see, and she abused me!” He explained, glaring at the woman.

 

Natasha giggled. The other heroes gaped. Franz got Natasha to laugh.

 

“How?” Tony sputtered, looking at Bruce in shock.

 

The other man shook his head, his look mirroring Tony’s.

 

“I’m going to assume you deserved it?” Natasha guessed.

 

Franz squirmed, pouting.

 

“I suppose.” He muttered, then turned to Pepper. “I do apologize, Amazon Princess.”

 

Pepper sighed dramatically, but giggled when Franz shot her a pout.

 

“I accept your apology.”

 

Franz cheered. He then stood, pulling up Natasha gently, and grabbing Pepper. He walked out with the two on his arm.

 

“I must tell you girls, I have spent these two weeks in almost the same outfit.”

“We should go shopping.”

“Agreed.”

 

Franz turned to the boys with a smirk.

 

“Alas I must leave, my girls want a night out. I shall return!”

  
  


“Well, that Franz certainly is a strange one.” Steve said once they left.

 

Harry and Julian laughed, saying, “Tell me about it.”

 

Sherlock finally piped up, his program finally ending. The brit turned to the newcomers with a keen eye before speaking.

 

“Hello Captain Rogers, Thor. My name is Sherlock Holmes.” The detective greeted.

Thor beamed at him, booming, “Hello!”

 

Steve looked at him with wide eyes.

 

“Sherlock… Sherlock Holmes? The real Sherlock Holmes?” The captain asked disbelievingly.

 

Sherlock opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by Nathan.

 

“Please don’t. I’ve listened to you deduce things too many times already.”

 

The brit pouted at him, but Nathan simply smiled.

 

“I’m Nathan Gardner and I might be the only adult out of the lot of them.” The man said with a shrug.

 

The men nodded, agreeing.

 

“Julian.” Harry said while pointing at Julian.

 

“Harry.” Julian said, pointing at Harry.

 

Nathan chuckled. “This proves my point.”

 

Steve chuckled nervously, saying. “I see.”

 

Just then, Clint burst in the room, clutching his hand.

 

“He bit me! That damn snake bit me!”

 

Marcus trailed into the room, smiling evilly. Vivian followed tentatively, Coco hanging on his shoulders. The snake hissed innocently, her eyes glancing at everyone, stopping at Thor. She hissed loudly, slithering off of Vivian and onto Thor. She sat on his head, loving the height.

 

“I think she likes you.” Vivian said with a small giggle.

 

The god turned to the red haired man, smiling. He frowned slightly as he looked him over. The young man was too thin. Standing, he walked over to the younger. Vivian swallowed, looking up at the imposing man with wide green eyes.

 

“You are very thin, little one.” He murmured softly with a smile.

 

Vivian gulped, but nodded meekly. Marcus growled softly at the god. He was scaring Vivian. The growl soon turned into a confused grunt when Thor gently took Vivian by the hand, talking about “The wonderful popped tarts.”

 

Tony sagged into Bruce, sighing.

 

“It looks like Thor found a new adorable thing of the week.” He said.

 

Steve laughed at that.

 

“Remember the bunny?” He said, causing a few giggles.

 

“Or the penguin?”

“What about the turtle?”

“The seal?”

“The puppies?”

 

Clint cooed at that one, “I still can’t believed you got rid of them Tony!”

 

Tony turned to the archer with a scowl. Those puppies were evil. Adorable, but pure evil.

 

“Those puppies peed on my couch and they breathed fire.”

 

Clint whined, saying, “We could have potty trained them.”

 

Bruce shook his head with a smile when Sherlock turned to him, asking if he could have a puppy. Tony groaned.

 

“No. Puppies.” He said with a glare, looking at Clint.

 

The archer huffed, but winked at Sherlock.

 

Nathan watched with a bored look on his face, knowing that this was the start of chaos. Shaking his head, he went back to drawing, adding the Avengers to the mix. He just knew that trouble was bound to happen.

 

He didn’t know how right he was.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love Franz. I hope that you guys liked the chapter. I know the characters are kinda OOC but who's writing the story, me or you? I just have of a really sitcommy kind of Avengers when I picture them living together. So, sue me. :P

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me how I did! Don"t hesitate to tell me how it is.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, please check out my tumblr; its under itsstarktoyoubitches. I post up doodles and junk.


End file.
